Things Not Said
by Epical
Summary: AU. When InuYasha meets the new girl in school, he's determined to make her his, but her cruel hostility and obvious dislike for him provides an evident problem. As jealousy, secrets and rumors are thrown in the game, will there ever be time for love? IK
1. New Starts

A/N: Okay, this is my first story and I hope I won't disappoint so I'm gonna try and keep this note short and sweet. Now here are a few things you should know:

I chose for Kagome to go to a boarding school but I didn't want to give them uniforms because I think that you can tell a bit of a person's character by the way they dress. I know that boarding schools are usually 8-12 but I'm choosing to keep this one 10-12. Now a little bit about boarding schools, it's a fee-paying school that you live in but you can visit home on holidays. There are houses where the students stay (boys & girls have separate houses) and each house has a house mistress/master and they're the ones that make sure the lights are out etc. Specifics will be explained throughout the story. Soo…any questions?

Wow, I miserably failed at keeping this note short and sweet… Anyways, on with the story! Reviews are much appreciated! The more, the faster I update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, we all know who does and how rich it's made her…seethes The name of the houses, I got from Pride and Prejudice (I just finished it and the house names in the book sound so...sigh)

* * *

**Things Not Said**

**Chapter One: New Starts**

Kagome's Point of View

FINALLY I WOULD NEVER have to see that wretched green and white uniform with its Sailor Moon inspired blouse and pleated skirt. I would never have to walk down the litter strewn hallways and face the grimy high school ever again. I was off to better things, a new start and a place where I wouldn't be criticized for my spiritual abilities. Quickly, I packed up everything else that I would need and put my boxes in the closet. I hadn't even bothered to pack the few outfits that I owned, as they were old and childish not to mention held memories of the past that I'd rather forget. Gingerly, I ran my fingers along the faded lavender colored walls, trying to remember everything about this new house before I had to leave. Then it hit me. I would be leaving mama, something that I had never done, unless you counted the one rare overnight camping trip we went on at my old high school. Sighing, I went downstairs in search of my mother in wishes to spend more time with her until I left for Shikon Boarding School for the Gifted.

I let the name roll of my lips before grinning foolishly to myself. At this new high school, I would be among my kind, the people that were granted with powers. It wasn't too uncommon, but regular people often ridiculed the ones who were 'gifted'. The first time I discovered these powers was at a mere age six, when a bully pushed me off the swings. Angered and hurt I wanted nothing more but to hurt the bully in return. I didn't even know that my hands were glowing a faint pink until I saw the bully back away, fear evident in his eyes. Confused to why he had backed away but feeling victorious I brushed myself off, suddenly stopping when I saw the pink-ish glow on my hands. When my mother came to pick me up, I recalled the day's events to her and instead of the proud words that I had expected to receive, she had questioned me non-stop and proceeded to take me to the doctor the next day. The doctor had concluded that I was gifted with spiritual powers and when my Jii-chan heard the news, he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to train me with the knowledge of priesthood that he knew. However, his happiness was short-lived as he died four months later when a drunk driver hit him in a fender bender, ending his life.

A sudden voice that pierced that quiet atmosphere shook me from my daze, "Kagome! If you want to get to the mall, you'd better leave soon. I don't want you home too late!" I heard mama cry from the kitchen.

Right, between moving, unpacking, and then packing again I had completely forgotten about going shopping! Mama had promised that I would be able to get new clothes (seeing my lack of them) for Shikon School since they didn't have a uniform policy. Counting the money that mama gave me plus what I had been saving up for years; I would have more than enough money to purchase a new wardrobe.

"Okay Mama! I should probably get going then because I'll be at the mall for quite a while. I'll call you if I need to stay past dinner okay?"

"Alright Kagome, be careful though. The mall is just three blocks down, make sure to cross the street carefully and don't take rides from strangers okay?"

Oh Kami, mama still treats me as if I was seven not seventeen. Rolling my eyes, I closed the door shouting a goodbye.

* * *

"So what did you tell her?" Miroku grinned seeing his best friend come into sight. 

Flopping down into the comfy library chair beside Miroku, Inu Yasha flashed his famous smirk, "Eh, you know the 'we-aren't-looking-for-the-same-things-in-this-relationship-anymore' bit."

His six-month relationship with Kikyou Hitami had ended after realizing that the only reason she was dating him was because of the amount of cash he had in his bank account. _'Keh! All girls are the same. The only thing they're impressed by is the size of the rock you give them. Fucking gold diggers.' _

"You excited for senior year?" Miroku questioned, changing the subject. Snapping out of his daze, Inu Yasha shouted, "Heck yeah!" The old librarian, Kaede who sat at her computer gave him a glare, silently shushing him and reminding him that he was indeed in a library. Ignoring her, Inu Yasha said, a bit quieter this time, "This is our last friggin year here, I'll be damned if I don't make it memorable!"

Chuckling at his response, the two friends talked about how school was starting in a mere three days and the football tryouts that were to follow a month after. Occasionally, Miroku would comment on some girl's 'assets' which would earn him a punch on the head from Inu Yasha.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girl's bathroom Kikyou was bawling her eyes out while her loyal groupies comforted her, toilet paper and chocolate bars (from the cafeteria vending machine) in hand. "I-It just hurts so m-much. " Kikyou wailed, viciously biting into a Twix bar. 

Sighing in empathy for her friend, one of the girls asked, "Well did he say why he broke up with you? I mean everything was going so well!" Nodding in agreement the girls all looked at Kikyou for an answer. "I k-know, like, e-everything was going w-well. I-I still can't b-believe he b-broke up with me!"

Trying once more to find the reason why Inu Yasha had so suddenly broken up with Kikyou, Kanna timidly questioned, "Yes, we all agree that it was very sudden but did he say why?"

"What the heck is this? The third degree? He just said that we weren't looking for the same things any-"

"Hey, is anybody in there? I think the door is jammed!" interrupted a loud voice came from behind the door followed by some loud banging.

"Of course the damn door is jammed! We blocked it with a wedge! Can't you tell that we are repairing a broken heart right now? Screw off!" Kagura yelled, hoping to make the girl behind the squeaky voice leave. "Kami Kagura, do you want everybody to know that Inu Yasha broke up with me?!? Hand me another chocolate bar!" Kikyou loudly whispered to Kagura. To Kagura's defense however, the girl did leave them alone.

* * *

Walking into a huge clothing store, Kagome took a deep breath, tired from weaving through the crowds of people. _'Oh wow, Tokyo is so different. I'm so used to the small boutiques in Osudama not to mention that the population was probably the amount of people in this mall.' _she thought. Slinging her shopping bags over one arm, she browsed through the racks in the store in hopes to find several more items that would complete her wardrobe. 

Forty minutes later she walked out of the dressing room in a stunning deep aubergine dress. The deep violet color of the dress was made of silk and came down to just above her knees while a sheer, almost cotton-like translucent material went over the silk part to soften the vibrant color of the dress. The sleeveless, boat-neck dress was finished with a metallic belt cinched three inches above the waist and Kagome had chosen to pair this particular outfit with sequined black ballet flats that tied up intricately around the ankles.

Any fool could have seen that this dress looked stunning on Kagome but a look at the price tag and confirmed her suspicions. There was something imperfect about the dress, the price. _'There's no way I can buy this dress, it's way too over my budget.' _However, a few a turns in the mirror had Kagome thinking that maybe this dress was worth it. _'I did promise myself that I'd treat myself to something nice but I was kind of thinking on the lines of ice-cream!'_

After much debating Kagome swallowed her guilt and bought the over-priced Luella dress along with the rest of her wardrobe necessities. Happy with her purchases today, Kagome walked home in good spirits. The thought of going away to private school in just two days only added to her joy.

"Hey Mama, I'm home!" Kagome shouted to her mom-who was currently making dinner-as she stepped in the door. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, hey sweetheart, dinner's almost ready actually and we're having udon and tempura. Could you help me cut up some vegetables for the udon? It would help get things done quicker."

Nodding her head, Kagome rolled up her sleeves and helped her mother cut up vegetables. Casual conversation asking how her shopping went was exchanged between mother and daughter in preparation for their dinner.

Once the table had been set the two sat down and began to eat. Suddenly Kagome's mother, Izumi paused her eating and looked up at her daughter adoringly. "Kagome, do you think that you leaving for school is too soon? Would you rather stay home a little longer or maybe just attend public school?"

Sighing, Kagome looked up at her mother. She knew that they would be having this conversation sometime. "Mama I know that we've just moved into the city but I think that going to Shikon will be such a huge opportunity for me. I'll visit lots so you won't be lonely and plus your new job will keep you busy, right? I mean that's a big part of the reason we moved anyways, because of your job." Realizing that she hadn't meant the way she said things, Kagome quickly added, "And I completely support your job mama, you know I do."

Smiling at her daughter's cautiousness at making sure her feelings weren't hurt, Izumi managed a grin. "My little girl's growing up so fast. One second I was videotaping you on your fa-" Stopping suddenly, Izumi realized her mistake and continued eating, hoping that Kagome would follow in her example.

"May I be excused? I'm going to go to bed; I've had a pretty long day anyways. Good night mama." No such luck.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke to the loud ringing of her alarm clock and instantly regretted not packing it yet. She was tempted to throw the covers over her head and fall asleep again when her stomach protested. Rolling out of the twin bed with the worn covers, she grabbed her underwear and bra and headed off to the bathroom. 

Roughly drying her hair Kagome wrapped a towel around her and headed to her bedroom to find something to wear. Ten minutes later she went downstairs to eat breakfast wearing gray skinny jeans with a white short-sleeved blouse under a black wife beater. Seeing the dining table, Kagome grimaced, remembering the conversation at dinner last night. Blinking back the tears that had started to well up in her eyes, she took a deep breath and proceeded to head towards the aforementioned dining table.

"Good morning!" said Kagome with forced cheerfulness.

Turning around to look at her daughter, Izumi smiled, "Good morning Kagome, you look nice today." Thanking her mother, Kagome sat down at the table and began to eat her French toast.

"So how is your fashion design going?" Kagome asked, looking up from her half finished French toast that was drizzled with insane amounts of maple syrup.

Gasping, Izumi shot up from her chair and dashed into her room only to run back into the dining room with a grin on her face and hands behind her back. "I completely forgot to give this to you yesterday but it turns out that I can get any of the clothes I design for free. Of course I have to let the shop know what I'm taking to they can record it but that's really no hassle."

"That's great mama! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome exclaimed. Suddenly, a brown bag with Izumi Sukihara written on it was thrust in Kagome's face.

"Now I don't want you to get too excited because I still have lots to do until the shop opens so I don't have that many clothes actually made yet but I couldn't resist snatching a thing or two for you." Izumi beamed, obviously she was excited.

After saying thank you, Kagome cautiously opened the bag and was shocked to see the contents inside. There was a stunning hooded red-wine colored bubble dress with intricate black detailing that came to about mid-thigh. She ran her hands over the material of the dress to find that it was smoother than silk. Inside the bag was also a beautiful pair of slip-on ballet flats. The shoes were a gray and had a bow with a bright jewel in the middle at the front. Although the two items left her speechless, what made Kagome happiest was the tag on the dress and the shoes that read Izumi Sukihara.

* * *

A day later, Kagome Higurashi was standing in the kitchen with all of her clothing neatly packed in suitcases (all of her other possessions were already shipped off to Shikon). She was ready. 

"Honey, come on, you'll miss your train if we don't hurry!" her mother yelled from the small red Toyota that was waiting outside. Looking around last time at the house that she had just recently moved in, Kagome warily picked up a red suitcase and walked to the car, slowing down when she arrived at the steep steps.

Within ten minutes the female duo had gotten all of Kagome's possessions crammed in the car and drove off. The car ride to the train station was spent in a comfortable silence, one contemplating her new life at a new school the other worrying about her daughter and whether or not she had locked the doors and turned off the stove.

Once at the train station, Izumi grabbed a cart and after lugging her daughter's suitcases onto it, she wheeled it to the baggage train-cart and motioned for Kagome to follow. When they got everything sorted out, Izumi sadly followed her daughter to the train she was boarding and smiled, trying to be brave. However, the tears that had begun to form gave her away and Kagome was instantly by her side asking her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing's wrong darling, I'm just sad to see my baby go. Have fun at Shikon High School okay? If anything is wrong I want you to know that the door is always open and if you decide to come back that's okay and I will support your-" She was cut off however when a loud voice yelled, "Last call for train 10-3. All passengers on board please!"

Seeing that her time was up, Izumi quickly wrapped up speech, "But enough about that, your train is about to leave so you'd better hurry. As soon as you get there call me, alright?"

Nodding her head, Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to her mother after giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Climbing the steep steps that led to the train, Kagome found her seat and immediately looked out the window. Grinning softly, she waved goodbye to her mother from the train and was jolted back to her seat when the train suddenly lurched forward. Seeing the ticket collector coming down the hallway, she quickly rummaged through her hold-everything bag finding it hidden under her lip balm and cell phone.

"Good day miss, may I have your ticket?"

"Oh y-yeah, h-hello, here's my t-ticket." Kagome said, stumbling over the words that she had already rehearsed in her mind many times. _'Kami, why do I always get so nervous when I'm talking to people?!?'_

"Thank you, have a good day."

"Oh y-yeah you t-too." _'Crap.'_

Fortunately, Kagome didn't have any more unwanted encounters for the rest of the ride to Shikon. Instead she plugged in her Ipod earphones and fell asleep to the lulling beat of Bon Jovi.

* * *

Kagome's peaceful nap was interrupted when the train pulled into the station and the conductor loudly shouted, "We have arrived at Hakurei Train Station at 1:25! All passengers getting off at the Hakurei Station do so now! Thank you for riding with Blue Bird Trains!" 

Jerking awake, Kagome rubbed her eyes and pulled off her earphones. _'What station did the guy say?'_ Sighing in frustration of having fallen asleep, therefore missing what station it was, Kagome slung her bag over the shoulder and slowly walked over to the next seat to ask what station it was.

Seeing a young couple deep in conversation, Kagome cringed, sorry to have to break up their discussion, "Um, e-excuse me?" when the two turned over to look at Kagome, she continued, "D-do you happen to know what s-station we're a-at?"

"Oh sure, we're at Hakurei Station," said the man.

Eyes widening when she realized this was her stop she hurriedly thanked them and practically sprinted down the hallway, scared that the train would leave the station soon. Sighing in relief Kagome leisurely walked down the sidewalk before realizing she didn't have her suitcases. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder once more, she broke out in a run to the baggage cart and was relieved to see there was a line, therefore slowing down to a walk. Taking this opportunity to phone her mother, Kagome fished out her modest Nokia phone beneath the jumbles of knick knacks in her bag and dialed.

"Hello, Higurashi residence." She heard her mother say on the other line. Even though it had barely been two hours, Kagome could feel the joy at hearing a familiar voice again, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the face behind the voice until Thanksgiving.

"Hey mama, it's Kagome. I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the Hakurei Station now and I'm just getting my bags."

"Oh honey it's so good to hear your voice, I was worried. Listen, I'm sorry that I couldn't drive you there instead, it's just that this meeting with the board is really important and they couldn't reschedule."

"Oh no it's fine, the train ride was nice and I see lots of taxis so there shouldn't be a problem," Kagome reassured her mother. When the lady in front of her had gotten her bags and was prepared to leave Kagome realized she should probably say goodbye, "Actually mama I should go and my bags are ready. But when I get the time I'll call you again alright? Love you mama!"

After they said goodbye, Kagome quickly hung up the phone and stuffed it in her bag. "Oh sorry about t-that," she said to the man who was handling the baggage train.

Assuring her that it was no problem, he asked her which bags hers were then asked her for her name and number to see if it would match the tags. "Are these all your bags miss?" the man asked her.

Nodding, Kagome thanked him and lugged her bright-colored suitcases to where the taxis were waiting. Kagome ran towards a vacant cab and knocked on the driver's window to catch his attention.

"Um, hello is your cab available?" When he said yes, she went on, "Could you open your trunk? I have some suitcases to put in."

"Yes of course, let me help you with those," responded the burly man that was driving the cab.

When the suitcases had been loaded, Kagome got into the cab and buckled up. "So where to today?" he asked.

"Shikon High School please."

Throughout the car ride there were several failed attempts at a conversation but the driver soon got the message that she wasn't very talkative and kept quiet for the rest of the ride. Meanwhile Kagome was deep in thought. _'What will they think of me? Will I fit in?'_ she asked herself. The whole day she had obsessed about getting a good outfit together but without it making seem like she was trying too hard and at the same time it had to be comfy for the train. She had finally come up with something that fit in all categories. She wore indigo skinny jeans with a leopard print tank top which peeked out under a thin, deep v-neck white shirt. The whole thing was finished with a pair of cute red sneakers, a casual short-sleeved cardigan and her hold everything Le Sportsac bag. _'I've done what I can to look my best, there's no point in obsessing about it anymore,'_ she mused. Instead she looked out the window at the passing scenery half-heartedly until she saw a beautiful brick building with people scattered about. But what caught her attention was not the building but the bold silver letters that read Shikon Boarding School for the Gifted.

Her gawking was cut short when the driver said, "That'll be $32.50 please."

Jerking out of her daze Kagome realized that it was time to pay and handed him $35 telling him the keep the change. She was still in a daze when she got her suitcases and wheeled them to the main front door, unaware of the curious glances that people were throwing her. _'Oh Kami my old school doesn't even compare to this.' _The linoleum floors practically gleamed and the walls looked like they were freshly painted. As she neared the wood-carved sign that read OFFICE she could see that the school had been authentically furnished as well. Bouquets sat in vases that were placed on rustic end tables and framed awards hung on the school's deep maroon walls.

When she was at the office she nervously entered and asked the lady behind the desk that said Secretary on it if she could have her schedule and dorm key.

"Why of course you may. What is your name darling?"

"K-Kagome Higurashi, I'm uh new here," she nervously answered.

While the secretary was typing, Kagome took this chance to peer around the office and saw various adults; some who she guessed would be her teachers soon. A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Ah yes Kagome, welcome to Shikon School my name is Ms. Ruyosaki and I am the secretary. Feel free to come by anytime if you have a problem. Here is your schedule and dorm key as well as a student manual. The manual will tell you all about the curfews, rules and expectations. You are in the Derbyshire House and it is connected with Pemberley House which is the boy's house. Your house mistress is Ms. Makkiato and feel free to consult her about anything as well. If you go outside and just keep going left you will see a house with Derbyshire on it and just enter there, whichever number your dorm starts with is the level it is on. Have fun and welcome again Kagome."

Nodding in thanks, Kagome hurried off outside and soon found the house where she was to be staying for her senior year. As she entered, she saw a reading room as well as what she assumed to be a study hall. Looking around she spotted the stairs to the right and started walking towards it, dragging her suitcases with her. '_Thank god everybody is outside; it would be so embarrassing to start off at a new school like this.' _It was a painful ten minutes before Kagome had managed to carry or rather drag her suitcases up what seemed like the never-ending stairs at the time but was only about 15 steps.

Stopping to catch her breath she looked around trying to figure out where her dorm was. "208, where is room 208?" she muttered to herself. Seeing the arrow that said rooms 200 – 210 were straight ahead Kagome, well, walked straight ahead. Nearing the end of the long hallway she saw the wooden door that had a steel plate with 208 engraved on it. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. _'I hope you're proud of me daddy.'_

* * *

A/N: Please Review and feel free to tell me if there are any more errors!

Originally Posted: August 14, 2007  
Edited and Re-Posted: August 15, 2007


	2. Impressions

A/N: So here is the second chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. Now a few notes before we move on with the story...

First of all I realize that InuYasha is very arrogant in this chapter, but I really want to make this story realistic. If a guy came up to me and was completely arrogant and had this cocky sense of manner about him in real life, I would be totally turned off. Kay? So rabid fan girls put your pitchforks in your closet for now because I know you're gonna need them for later... Sango and Kagome are also sorta OOC (hehe, I figured out what it stood for...) but I do have my reasons. Sango you will find out about later, Kagome well I don't like how she's portrayed as the "perfect" girl in the anime so I'm kinda changing things a little bit.

And finally...

**KillerChris:** Thank you very much for the review! And if you're reading this chapter, I am definitely not having InuYasha and Kagome meet and fall in love. Thanks Again!

Hehe...one VERY last thing. Last chapter was a bit more um...solemn in terms of writing and this chapter's nice and light so tell me which one you prefer kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, we all know who does and how rich it's made her...seethes.

* * *

**Things Not Said**

**Chapter Two: Impressions**

* * *

_Nearing the end of the long hallway she saw the wooden door that had a steel plate with 208 engraved on it. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. 'I hope you're proud of me daddy.'_

* * *

Sango's Point of View

THE THOUGHT OF unpacking disgusts me. It's a mystery as to why students can't have the same dorm room every year to save the trouble of lugging our crap around. Towers of boxes make a barricade around me, a reminder of the work that lay ahead. I roughly open a box labeled, Pictures, casually take one out and was about to move on when the familiarity of the people, or rather person stops me. The wave of memories that washed over was enough to make me sit down and take a break. Sitting down beside the bed, I look at the picture in a more critical way this time. It was a picture of me and Miroku with drinks in our hand, smiling happily as a crowd of people danced behind us. With caution, I carefully take the picture out of its frame and let out a small laugh at messy scrawl on the back that was my writing. _Miroku's 17th B-day, July 2007. _That was a almost two months ago, that's when the accident happened. Kami Miroku, what am I going to do with you? Breathing out deeply, I close my eyes and let my head fall back to the bed. The thought of getting back to work crosses my mind but is interrupted when the sound of a key unlocking caught my attention.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice said from behind the wall of boxes.

Brushing the dust off my jeans, I slowly let myself rise to my full height. "Um hey you must be my new roommate," seeing her nod, my hand raised automatically in a mock hello. "I'm Sango Ito."

Her response was so faint; it took me a couple seconds to process it which probably didn't make me look the best. "I-I'm Kagome Higurashi, i-it's nice to meet you."

She girl was nervous; a fool could have seen it. The way she fiddled with the hem of her shirt and the avoidance of eye contact were dead giveaways. It had been a long time since I've seen anyone so nervous not to mention innocent like her. Miroku must never go within six feet of her. "Why don't you put your bags inside? I'm just in the middle of unpacking actually.

She hesitated for a split second before she opened the door fully and dragged her two suitcases inside. After she closed the door, I could tell she was still nervous and now feeling a bit awkward as well. She stood between her suitcases and the boxes, unsure of what to do next. "Um why don't we divide up the room now?"

When a blank expression crossed her face I explained. "Well we have two dressers, two desks, two beds and one bathroom. One dresser is bigger and one desk if bigger. If you want the big dresser, you get the small desk and vice versa."

After five minutes of friendly debating, she had loosened up some and we had decided that she would get the bigger desk since she had more electronics and books and I'd get the bigger dresser because of my taijiya uniforms and such. The bed to the right was mine and hers the left. Another awkward silence followed before I recommended that we unpack. As we unpacked, friendly conversation ensued and I had a feeling that we would become good friends.

We were both busily unpacking everything when the door opened and by instinct I turned to look. _Miroku._

* * *

Miroku had planned on just seeing Sango but what he saw pleased him even more, "Why good day my lovely ladies. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. May I interest you two in lunch?" 

Looking away, Sango tiredly said, "You know Miroku I'm actually in the middle of unpacking." When she looked at his pleading face however she groaned. "Fine, fine, but the only way I'm coming is if Kagome comes."

Grinning at Sango's response, he turned to the said girl. "Well hello Kagome, I'm Miroku Tanaka. May I interest you in lunch?"

Kagome hated being put on the spot, she felt that she always had to make the decision that everybody would like. Sighing, she tucked her hair behind her ear and uncertainly looked up at Miroku. His striking violet eyes (that his button-up purple shirt only enhanced) were lit with mirth while his charming smile showed off his perfect teeth. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail and two gold hoops ran through his left ear and one through the right. In summary? He was the poster-child for a ladies' man.

Kagome was panicking. _'What should I say? I don't want to go but Miroku obviously really wants Sango to go!'_

This was how InuYasha met her. Bright blue eyes lost at what she should do, perfectly shaped eyebrows knit in confusion, a pink flush on her otherwise ivory skin and her wavy blue-black hair tied up in a messy bun with escaped tendrils framing her face.

"Hey, Inu what are you doing here? I thought you were waiting downstairs," Miroku questioned.

Realizing that he had to stop staring he turned to Miroku, an angry scowl on his face. "Yeah well you were taking too freakin' long," was his gruff answer. _'Now I know why.'_

"Well if you are so impatient why don't you try to convince Kagome here to go to lunch? Sango says that the only way she's going is if Kagome goes," Miroku challenged, crossing his arms. _'So her name's Kagome huh?'_

Meanwhile, Kagome was glad that the attention was taken off of her and took this opportunity to look at the intruder. She started at his face, which was framed by long, silver hair and thick bangs that shined brightly as the sunlight from the window hit it. On top of the said hair sat two furry, white appendages that twitched with every sound made. His stunning amber eyes were highlighted by thick, black brows. A leather jacket and smirk that many girls claimed to be sexy but made Kagome frown knowingly completed the look. _'Kami, I knew it, he's another one of those "bad asses" that reek of arrogance,'_ Kagome contemplated, disgusted with the idea. _'When am I ever going to find a real guy? Kami take me now!'_

InuYasha had seen the once-over she had given him and his over-inflated ego was given another boost but he failed to see the frown that was set on her face. Grinning arrogantly, he walked closer to Kagome and knelt down so he was level with her. "So…Kagome is it?" without waiting for an answer, he went on. "I'm InuYasha, a friend of Sango's, do you like Italian?" For good measure, he threw in another one of his smirks to seal the deal. _'I must be killing her with all this attention!' _he thought.

'_Kami he's killing me! I've never met anyone more arrogant and pig-headed in my life! Insufferable prick!' _Turning her attention back to InuYasha, Kagome was about to say no when her guilty conscience kicked in. Thinking back to Miroku's sincerity, Kagome sighed, changing her mind. She would let InuYasha think that he had won, for now…

Taking a deep breath, Kagome smiled with false happiness, "Italian sounds great!" Lunch was going to be a disaster.

* * *

On the way to Giovanni's for lunch, InuYasha had insisted that Kagome ride with him on his new motorcycle and had expected a yes since girls loved his bike but to his surprise she had declined. This shocking development had caused Inu Yasha to almost crash into the truck in front of him when he didn't realize it was a red light and to think that he was beginning to lose his touch, which he laughed off immediately. 

In Miroku's silver Mustang, Kagome was sitting in the back seat rethinking her response to InuYasha's offer. _'Maybe I should have said yes, it would have been soo cool so ride a motorcycle!'_ She then remembered who the driver would be and mentally applauded herself at his reaction to her answer. He had already taken out a spare helmet for her and when he heard her response, his jaw dropped and asked for a repetition of her answer (which she happily gave).

Soon they were at Giovanni's and Miroku pulled his car into an available space near the restaurant. "Okay it looks like InuYasha's already here so come on, let's go!"

Kagome quickly scanned the restaurant, it was like a typical Italian eatery, the fancy, italic writing, a bell that dinged as you opened the door and the smell of savory spaghetti that filled the room. Following Miroku's lead, the trio walked towards InuYasha who had already gotten them a booth near the back of the restaurant.

"Hey Kagome, sit with me?" InuYasha questioned innocently.

Without any excuse to decline, she reluctantly sat down beside him, making sure that there was a considerable amount of space between them. Picking up a menu, Kagome browsed through it, finally deciding that she would have a fettuccini alfredo and ice tea. Putting down her menu, she waited patiently for their server to come. Soon a big breasted waitress came over to serve them.

"Why hello, it's been a while since I've seen you guys here. Miroku, InuYasha," and after a moment's pause, their waitress whose nametag read Matilda looked over at Sango with a belittling look on her face, "Oh, it's nice to see you too Sango and…?"

Seeing that Matilda was looking at her, Kagome blushed and replied, "Kagome, my name's Kagome."

However, when Kagome told the Matilda her name, she wasn't even looking at Kagome, but InuYasha's arm that was around her shoulder. The face she gave Kagome resembled one who had just sucked on a lemon and she sourly asked, "So what can I get you today?"

InuYasha was the first to answer. "A sprite and penne with smoked salmon and that creamy spaghetti sauce for me."

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first InuYasha?" Miroku suavely admonished, enjoying the look of fury followed by a very faint blush that crossed InuYasha's face. "So what would you two lovely ladies like to order? Kagome? Sango?"

"Um a Boston lasagna for me and a glass of OJ, Kagome?"

"I'll have an ice tea and the fettuccini alfredo please."

Lastly, Miroku ordered. "And I'll have your original spaghetti with meatballs and a sprite."

Smiling demurely, or what she thought was demure but really made her look like a Cheshire cat, Matilda took away their menus and told them their food should arrive shortly. Minutes later she came back with their drinks, a basket full of complementary garlic bread and her phone number tucked inside telling InuYasha or Miroku to call her.

Kagome had noticed that when Miroku had read the note out loud, a pained expression crossed Sango's face. Curious, Kagome wanted to ask what was wrong but held herself back since she didn't know Sango very well. Her thoughts of why Sango would have looked hurt were interrupted when InuYasha decided to smother her with what he assumed to be "endearing" attention. "So I know you're new to school because I'd have noticed you sooner if you weren't new," he paused after the compliment, expecting her to giggle but found himself on the receiving end of a bemused girl. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around."

Straightening her shirt, Kagome turned to around to face the table, afraid that if she looked at InuYasha a moment longer, she would laugh. "Um, actually Sango already offered to show me around but thanks anyway."

Catching the hint, Sango played along and nodded her head and smiled when Kagome mouthed a thank you at her discretely. "Speaking of showing people around, are we going to the Shikon Kickoff Carnival this year? It's a good way to meet some new people." Miroku asked.

Seeing the look of confusion that crossed Kagome's features, Sango explained. "Every year the social group plan these school funded events and at the beginning of the year we have the Kickoff. Basically it's this carnival at the beginning of every year and it's supposed to be a fun way to start of the year. Usually somebody donates a car and they raffle it off."

Kagome nodded in understanding but then a look of horror was set on her face. She could almost see the light bulb being turned on in InuYasha's head and she cringed when he started to speak, "So if I can't show you around the school, Kagome why don't I show you around the Car-"

When she saw Matilda come back with their plates, Kagome quickly cut InuYasha off, "Oh look guys, the food's here and I'm starving!" when the plates had been handed out Kagome grinned nervously. "Okay uh let's eat!"

After a couple of minutes of silent eating, InuYasha paused. "So anyways, I was about to ask you earlier when our food came Kagome, but I was wondering if yo-"

"Um the garlic bread is great, why don't you try some?" Kagome butted in and promptly stuffed a piece of garlic bread in his mouth that was still open from trying to ask to her to Shikon Kickoff Carnival.

After a couple more rounds of InuYasha trying to ask Kagome out and Kagome interrupting with some lame excuse, Miroku and Sango tuned them out and started a conversation of their own. "So why Kagome is trying to fend off InuYasha, the question still remains. Are you going to the Carnival this year Sango?"

Poking at her almost finished lasagna, Sango contemplated her answer before replying, "I don't know I guess I should probably go since it's our last year and everything."

Meanwhile, Kagome had run out of ways to stop InuYasha from asking her and when she had heard what Sango said she immediately got an idea. "Um hey since I'm new here and all do you think that maybe we could all go to the Carnival together? The more the merrier right?"

"So you mean something like a group date?" InuYasha questioned.

Seeing the hope creep back into his eyes, she quickly shook her head. "No, nothing like that, just going as um…friends?"

"Of course, we can all go. As friends." Miroku confirmed and Kagome smiled, silently thanking him.

The rest of lunch consisted of more advances to Kagome from InuYasha, Sango and Miroku having a separate conversation of their own (occasionally laughing at the other two) and several awkward silences. Nearing the end of the meal Kagome and Sango both excused themselves to the bathroom leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Do you notice how girls always go to the bathroom together?" InuYasha questioned while signaling for the bill.

"InuYasha that is just another mystery of women that men will never understand so don't bother trying."

* * *

In the bathroom, both Kagome and Sango were freshening up when Sango decided to break the silence. "Don't take any offence by this but you seem a lot looser now. I mean this morning you seemed really shy." 

Kagome blushed and quietly replied, "I don't know, I guess that when I meet new people I get really nervous and same with adults I don't know."

"Oh no don't get me wrong, I think it's great that you're loosening up now," she quickly replied, not meaning the way she had said things.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the guys? I don't want them to have to pay the bill," Kagome asked, changing the subject.

Shrugging nonchalantly Sango wiped her hands on a paper towel. "Nah, the guys like to pay, something about chivalry not being dead."

A minute later, the two walked out of the restrooms just in time to see InuYasha sign the bill. "Hey you're back," Inu Yasha commented, making room for Kagome to sit.

"Yeah, thanks for paying the bill," Kagome thanked politely.

InuYasha's eye widened in surprise, _'No girl's ever thanked me for paying the bill. They just assumed that I would be paying.' _Nodding his head in a mock you're welcome, he grabbed Kagome's bag and held it for her while she straightened her clothes. When everybody was ready, they walked out of the restaurant, the bell dinging signaled their leave. Before InuYasha could ask her if she wanted a ride back, Sango had wisely asked Kagome if she would be riding with them again.

"Um yeah I would love to if it weren't too much trouble?"

"No of course not, we share a dorm so it would make more sense to ride together," Sango answered, silently laughing at Kagome's relieved expression.

* * *

"So what do you think of Shikon so far?" Sango asked later that night while grabbing her PJs and underwear for the shower. 

"Huh? Oh um pretty good I guess." Kagome replied distracted.

"Now I know that I have no reason for suspecting this," Sango scoffed sarcastically. "But I'm kinda getting the feeling that you don't like InuYasha."

Crawling out from under the desk, Kagome brushed herself off, happy that she was finished plugging in her computer. "No I like him." Sango didn't miss Kagome's subtle cough after.

"You don't have to pretend, it's pretty obvious how you feel about him. Now my question is, why aren't you wooed? Most girls would die to be in your place right now. Although now that I think about it, a lot of them have been in the same situation; they just reacted completely opposite of you."

Sighing, Kagome pulled the student manual out of her bag and flopped down on the bed. "I know he's your friend and everything but I just don't really like guys like him," when she saw Sango trying to protest, Kagome cut her off. "I know what you're going to say, I don't even know him but I know his type. You know, the play boy who doesn't ever need to work because his parents have made enough money to last two lifetimes? The kind who are arrogant and think that they can get any girl they want?"

"I know that's what he seems like right now but once you get to know him, you'll see that he's loyal and he doesn't let anyone mess with his friends. Just give him a chance and I'm not asking you to date him or anything, he'll realize that you're not interested soon enough."

When Kagome didn't say anything in response, Sango knew that it was time to back off and headed to the shower.

Sighing, Kagome thought about what Sango said. _'I should give him a chance, it's not like I even know him._' However a voice at the back of her head kept saying, 'you know what his type is like and you know never to get close to them.' Deciding to think about something else for a while, Kagome propped her pillows up; lay down ad opened her student manual.

She scanned the first couple of pages, and then realized that all it talked about was why not to do drugs and the consequences of being caught using drugs. Skipping to the rules and curfews, Kagome put on her simple black glasses and began to read. _'Curfew is at 10:30pm and lights out is at 11:30pm. There will be consequences for any student caught coming back later than curfew. To require a day pass on weekends, students must have a parents' signature as well as one of their house mistress/master.' _The rest of the page turned out to be the consequences and varied to how serious your "crime" was. _'Boys found in girls' dorms after curfew and vice versa will result in a possible suspension. Anytime before curfew, visiting is fine.'_ A couple of pages later, the information about school were explained. _'School starts at 8:50am, the warning bell is at 8:55am and first period is at 9:00am sharp. Any student that is late will have to accept the punishment given by the teacher. The library is open from 9:00am to 8:30pm all week and withdrawal of any books will require a student ID, given out at the end of September. Any book that is borrowed before ID is available will have to be returned in three days.'_

When Sango stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Kagome reading the student manual. "Hey you don't really need to read that. All you need to know is that curfew's 10:30, lights out is 11:30 and first period is 9:00. Anything else you wanna know, you can ask me."

Closing her manual and putting it on the night table beside her bed she did the same with her glasses, making sure to quickly wipe them on her PJs before she put them away. "Yeah thanks, I will."

"You wear glasses?"

Kagome blinked tiredly and looked over at the said glasses. "Oh yeah I do but I have a really mild prescription, I only wear them when I'm reading or doing homework."

Snuggling into her blanket, Kagome watched as Sango stuffed her notebook and pencils into her bag. "So if you don't mind me asking, why brings you here in senior year? Most people I know would rather spend their last year in a school where they know everybody," Sango inquired.

"Well I used to live in a really small town where everybody knew everybody and my high school wasn't very good so chances of getting into college were slim, let alone University. My mom used to own a small clothing boutique there and she had been making calls with some people in Tokyo. A month later they called for a meeting and they thought her clothing designs were really original so they gave her a contract. They would be giving her a new house in Tokyo on behalf of the company as well as her own shop if she agreed to sign the contract. The only problem was it was in Tokyo."

"So how did you end up at Shikon? We're like a two hour train ride from Tokyo," Sango asked, confused.

"Well at first my mom said no because we would have to restart our lives and everything but they had told her that there were some really good schools around here and I could very well get into University if I attended my last year somewhere good. So after a lot of debating, my mother signed the contract. After looking around for a school, Shikon really caught my eye but of course the tuition is really expensive. The company however offered to pay half and soo…here I am," Kagome finished with a sigh.

"That's great, but I mean why would the company risk so much? I'm sure your mom's really good and all but…" Sango said, trailing off.

"That's what I asked too but apparently, if the contract goes over well, the company could gain a lot. The fashion industry is always looking for the next big thing so I guess that's what they're depending on."

"So can I count on a shopping spree sometime?" Sango asked, half jokingly.

"You bet."

They were in the middle of another conversation when Sango abruptly stopped talking. "I think I hear Old Lady Makkiato calling for lights out. Come on turn off the light, believe me; you want to postpone your meeting as long as possible."

Scrambling out of bed Kagome turned off the main light along with her lamp. "We should get to bed anyways," Sango whispered. "Tomorrow's your first day." _'Yeah, tomorrow's my official first day at Shikon. What could possibly go wrong?'_

* * *

Originally Posted: August 18, 2007  
Edited and Re-Posted: August 24, 2007 


	3. Chemistry

A/N: I know I know don't kill me!! This chapter is shorter than usual, I think two page shorter actually...but I didn't want to put too much in this chapter. The next chapter will be longer I promise. However I read over two of the long chapters and I've decided that I'm going to keep things just a bit longer than this, that way I can make sure I update every week. Not much to say today but I started drawing the outfits that Sango and Kagome are wearing in the chapter and I might, just POSSIBLY get an account of deviantart and post the drawings on there.

Today is my BIRTHDAY so I would appreciate it if I got lots of reviews for this chappie (and it sorta explains why this chapter is short, I've been busy, blame WiiSport, I played for 5 hours straight, and now my arm hurts like hell).

**Important: I know that you want to get on with the chapter but please read the A/N at the end, it's important!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, we all know who does and how rich it's made her...seethes.

* * *

**Things Not Said**

**Chapter Three: Chemistry**

Miroku's Point of View

THE ONLY REASON I woke up this morning was because of that dreaded alarm clock and school, or so a small part of me named denial says. The bigger part however tells me that perhaps it had to do with the vast amount of ladies that would be littering the school halls, just waiting to be groped. Or perhaps it is because of a certain lady. But who am I to make sense of it when InuYasha is currently banging outrageously on the bathroom door beckoning me to come out?

"What the hell were you doing in there?!?" he screams rudely in my face. "InuYasha I hope you know that you just broke down the bathroom door and it's only the first day of school. Do you not have any patience at all?" I yell back. Many people would think that InuYasha and I were enemies, we are most definitely not, we just have a unique sort of friendship.

Soon followed an expected punch from InuYasha to the side of my face and a timed response of a punch to his jaw from me. This was our morning ritual, a strange one but one that we followed almost religiously. Quickly tying my short hair in my signature ponytail, I walked out of the bathroom to find something to wear. As we dressed, him in the bathroom, me in the dorm room our usual conversation and banter followed along with the rock music that InuYasha is so fond of.

"So Kagome is pretty hot huh?" he was so predictable.

"Yes but you're never going to get her with that arrogant attitude of yours. She's different, can't you tell? Hot, but different." But who was I to deny a conversation about my favorite species on the planet?

Scoffing as if he didn't believe me, InuYasha came out of the bathroom and put on his runners. "Yeah right she's like every other girl. Give her some diamonds and she's by your side in an instant."

Knowing that he couldn't see me I rolled my eyes. When will he ever learn? "Come on, we still have to get Sango."

Grabbing my books I followed InuYasha out the door, hoping that we could at least make it to Sango's dorm without another fight. Shouldn't be too hard, it's only a two minute walk.

"You're such a hypocrite you perv, you think that buying nice stuff for girls isn't the way to get them but look at you. Do you honestly think you're going to get Sango when you make lecherous moves on her?" I should have known better.

I searched my brain for a witty comeback and found none, so stayed quiet. What he said was true wasn't it? For the rest of the walk my eyes weren't set on a girl but on the floor, replaying what InuYasha had said in my mind yet not able to defend myself.

"Hey you guys, I was wondering when you guys would get here."

I looked up which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. _Sango_. She always had the power to stop me in my tracks and erase any coherent thought in my mind. With nothing else to do I put on a false façade and smiled lecherously.

* * *

Kagome was amazed when she came out of the bathroom and saw what her roommate was wearing. Sango had gray ankle boots on with a pair of blue argyle socks peeking out and a bright blue long sleeve under a chunky and loose but stunning white knit mini dress. An oversized belt, a khaki messenger bag completed the daring and leg-bearing outfit. It didn't stop there though, she had her poker straight brown hair up in a high ponytail and her striking brown eyes lined with a little bit of blue. Kagome's plain Jane outfit didn't even compare. Taking a deep breath she asked, "How can you wear something so unique and different without feeling self conscious?" 

Turning from the antique mirror in their room, Sango's expression was surprised. "Why? You don't like it?"

"No! I mean no that's not what I mean and yes I do like it, but it's just, don't you wonder what people think of you?"

"Why should I? Everybody dresses really different around here and I never think any different of them so why should they? Come on, we have about 15 minutes to spare, why don't you try on something for me that you think would look good but are too scared to ever wear?" Sango challenged.

With some urging, Kagome looked in her dresser and searched while Sango waited patiently in the bathroom, comparing their schedules. A couple minutes later a quiet and very nervous voice came from their room. "Okay Sango I'm ready."

Walking into their already messy room Sango's attention was immediately fixated on what Kagome was wearing. Black pin straight jeans were tucked into shocking purple boots and loosened up with a thin, beige colored tunic top and a long, simple chain. Her hair had been let loose and air dried which made her waves tighter and messier.

"Kagome, you look amazing! Hold on, one second." Sango praised and ran into the bathroom. Running back she told Kagome to close her eyes and smoothed what felt like mousse into her hair. "There, now your hair looks amazing!"

A knock came from the door and Sango opened it, greeting the boys who had come to walk with them. "Come on Kagome, you don't have any time to change, we're going to be late!" Sango said and grabbed Kagome's bag while tugging its owner along.

After the shock had worn off, Kagome angrily whispered to Sango, "Did you plan the whole thing? Telling me that we had 15 minutes when you knew the guys would be here in 10? I can't wear this; I'll feel too self conscious!"

Patting her back, Sango smiled reassuringly, "Kagome, you look great and if you don't believe me then ask InuYasha!"

Just as Sango was about to open her mouth again, she slapped her hand over Sango's mouth and gave in. "Fine, I'll wear this but I hope you know that I'll be fixing my shirt all day."

Grinning in victory, Sango began a conversation and made sure to cut InuYasha off whenever he tried to make a move on Kagome.

"Okay so Kagome, I compared our schedules earlier and we have gym, English and social together. I think you have Science before lunch an-"

"Hey, I have sci before lunch too," interrupted InuYasha.

Sango looked over at Kagome's face, wanting to laugh at her poor attempt at hiding her terror. "Kagome, you know how I told you we always eat by the hammock?" without waiting for a response, she went on. "This way InuYasha can walk you there."

Hearing that there would be no awkward eating by herself happening, Kagome smiled, changing the subject. "Um do you guys know where I can find my algebra class?"

"Algebra with Mr. Myouga?" Miroku questioned.

Looking at her schedule once more, Kagome replied soon after. "Yeah that's him and it's in room 1A."

"I have algebra with you, I'll walk with you. Come on we should get going then. See you guys later."

When Kagome and Miroku were a good distance away, InuYasha casually asked Sango, "So has Kagome told you she wants to date me yet?"

After hearing the question, she looked InuYasha seriously in the eye only to turn around in bursts of laughter, waving goodbye to him.

* * *

To say math was a struggle for Kagome would be the understatement of the year. First the teacher made her introduce herself to the class which was embarrassing enough then he tried to be friendly by asking her all sorts of questions about herself, making her nervous and stutter helplessly. Miroku had been a small help since he spent the majority of his math class reacquainting himself with every possible lady in the room. 

When third period came, Kagome was relieved. If she could survive this period with InuYasha then lunch would be next and after that, gym with Sango. When the bell rang, she grabbed all her books and high tailed it to science. Thankfully the teacher had a seating arrangement and InuYasha was on the other side of the room, instead she was seated and assigned to work with Taka Watanabe but he had yet to show. It was as if he had heard her because the thing she knew, the door was opened.

Taka Watanabe was probably one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. His jet-colored hair was medium length and stood out in adorable spikes. A pair of stunning forest green eyes with gold-brown flecks scanned the room with interest, pausing slightly at the sight of her before moving on. His six foot frame was nicely toned but not flaunted in a white t-shirt and jeans and a friendly smile was set on his face. While most guys had a lost all the baby fat and gained a chiseled face already, there was a slight boyish charm to him that made Kagome sigh dreamily.

A loud voice brought Kagome back from her daydream. "Okay fine give me some lame excuse about a meeting," Mr. Toutousai said jokingly to Taka. "Sit beside that girl with the purple shoes."

Kagome's face went bright red and a teasing grin lit up on Taka's face while he slid into the chair beside her much to InuYasha's displeasure from the other side of the room. He had seen the 'dreamy' look on her face the minute he walked in the door and the worst part? InuYasha actually liked the guy. Taka Watanabe was a well rounded guy being that he was on the football team, debate team and a solid 'A' student who hung out with all crowds, not bothering to stick to a particular clique. Normally he wouldn't think that Taka was competition but the odd way that Kagome was reacting to his charms made him uneasy not to mention unconfident.

Meanwhile Kagome and Taka were getting along swimmingly. "So are you new here? I've never seen you around," Taka asked.

Feeling less like the shy girl she was, Kagome smiled and replied. "Yeah I just transferred from this really small town."

Nodding his head in understanding, Taka was about to say something back when Mr. Toutousai interrupted. "Now I know it's early to spring a project on you but it's nothing big, just a KWL chart. For now just fill in the 'what you know' and 'what you want to know' parts, the 'what you learned' part will come later. Normally I would have you work alone but I think that if you work together, you'll come up with more ideas for each category. Let's see, today's Tuesday, the Shikon Kickoff Carnival is uh next Saturday so this'll be due this Friday."

Looking around the room he saw that the girl with the purple boots (Kagome was it?) and Taka were deep in conversation and decided to pick on them. Scanning his seating plan quickly, he confirmed that the purple boots girl was indeed Kagome. "Now since Kagome and Taka are getting along to nicely, you two can work together. Every body else go find a partner."

For the rest of the class, Toutousai reviewed the classroom expectation with them since it was required, occasionally wandering off topic and muttering to himself. Because of his lax first day rules nobody really paid attention allowing Kagome and Taka to write notes to each other on a piece of paper for the rest of the class, both not wanting to get caught again.

* * *

Kagome felt it was too soon that the bell rang but cheerfully said goodbye to Taka and resisted the urge to groan when she saw InuYasha fall into step beside her. "I see that you've met Taka." 

Caught in surprise, she didn't say anything for a while then cleared her throat. "Yeah, I have, he seems nice."

Pretending to not hear her answer, InuYasha went on. "So are you excited for the Kickoff Carnival?"

Kagome looked around for the trees with the hammock slung on it that Sango had described for her while absentmindedly answered, "Uh yeah I guess."

Realizing that she wasn't very interested in the conversation InuYasha suddenly got an idea. "Sango and Miroku are probably going to be late for lunch so come with me, I want to show you something."

Ignoring her protests, he grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Soon they came across a lush forest and without stopping, InuYasha confidently walked inside. Kagome fired questions at him regarding where they were or if they could go eat but he paid no heed to them and continued to trudge through the forest. Before long the thorny bushes and branches that stood out and poked you disappeared to reveal a beautiful clearing. An ancient tree stood proudly in the centre of it all. A mysterious scar in the middle of the tree trunk only made it more majestic while the white blossoms that filled the leaves left an entrancing image in your mind. There were no birds singing or squirrels running around, just the simple exquisiteness of the tree itself and the silence, acting as the perfect companion.

However the beauty of the place couldn't prevent the anger that had been building inside Kagome. "I appreciate you bringing me here and I must admit it's stunning but I'm hungry, I'm tired and I want to sit down and eat. By the time we get back to Miroku and Sango we'll only have so much time to eat and then school will-"

The surprise of InuYasha bringing her here didn't compare to the surprise of the pair of lips that suddenly covered her own. The surprise numbed her mind and it was a while before she actually realized what was happening. InuYasha was kissing her. As abruptly as it had started, it had ended for Kagome had roughly pushed him away and wiped her lips in disgust. "What the heck was that? Seriously that's all you brought me here for? Can't you understand? I'm not interested in you. I'M. NOT. INTERESTED."

Regaining his composure, InuYasha shook his head as if awakening from a dream only to find Kagome's angry face glaring at him in frustration. Her next words shocked him to no end.

"You think you're all that but you're not. You're just a pompous jerk who's nose is far too high in the air, somebody needs to bring you down from the dream world that you're obviously living in. You CAN'T get every girl you want and my proof?!? I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

His next response would have been to yell at her but the faint smell of salt that were Kagome's tears in the air made him think otherwise. Instead he made her a deal. "Okay ahem I'm u-uh, I'm s-s-sorry. It was wrong for me to kiss you b-but you weren't shutting up!" Seeing the livid expression on her face he quickly continued. "I know you have no reason to trust me but since you're going to be hanging out with Sango a lot and along with Sango comes me and Miroku, we're going to need to be friends. So I'm willing to uh stop trying anything on you if you're willing to give me a chance, you know, t-to be…friends."

What he expected was a round of 'what makes you think I'll be friends with you!' but instead he saw Kagome's striking blue eyes (that had turned dark in her annoyed state, but now were returning back to the sky blue that they were) softening. "Yeah I guess that makes sense." She replied quietly. "But you have to promise that you won't try to put any moves on me!"

Chuckling, InuYasha smiled and nodded giving her his word. "Come on, Sango and Miroku are probably wondering where we are right now."

Her eyes widened in realization and scurried to the direction that they came from, "Well hurry up, I'm hungry!"

As she skipped off, InuYasha looked around the clearing, wondering to himself why on earth he had kissed her. Maybe because she never looked more beautiful with the wind casually entwined with her hair, the soft Goshinboku blossoms falling from the background and the darkness of her lashes and pupil making her awed, light blue irises seem even brighter in the sun. Or maybe because he simply wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so hoped you enjoyed the chappie but I must tell you some great news. There have been some MAJOR plot bunnies running through my head and I have two ideas for two new stories. Of course these are just ideas and I haven't written the story outline or anything but tell me what you think okay?**

**1) AU. At the age of 26, Kagome Higurashi prevails in everything she does, so when she finds out her new assistant is from a rivalry company and there to ruin hers, she's set on making his stay unforgettable. **

**2) AU. On a deceitful exploit as a fake co-pilot, InuYasha Taisho, the greatest con artist in history meets his match, a stunning stewardess named Kagome. Who knew that love would catch up with him before the law did?**

**Sooo? What do you think? Good? Bad? Review!**

Originally Posted: August 27th  
Edited and Re-Posted: August 30th


	4. Just Friends

**A/N: I did post the first chapter of one of my new ideas and in an attempt to be mysterious I won't tell you which one. Laughs Maniacally. Pretty please read and review for that story? And I realize that a lot of ppl might not like Taka but hopefully in the coming chapters you'll realize why Kagome would like him. Things are a little boring right now but never fear, things will heat up! Precisly in the next chappie. Reviews?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but if Rumiko Takahashi is holding a raffle, I'm the one with the red hat.

* * *

**Things Not Said  
****Chapter Four: Just Friends**

InuYasha's Point of View

IT HAD BEEN four days since I had kissed her and our 'relationship' if you will have increased drastically. If a simple kiss would be the key to us being friends then I'd have done so sooner, although being friends wasn't exactly on my priorities list. And now that I think of it, the kiss had happened only after a day of meeting her, a little rushed on my part but what's done is done.

Boredom soon crept over me and a part of me had to resist the urge to call Kagome, not because I missed her or anything just because we were friends and friends did things for each other. Not that this factor had come into effect with Miroku or anything but it was a new year and time to try new things. Then a brilliant idea came to me. Didn't Kagome say that she had a social group meeting today at four? Why anybody would waste a perfectly good Saturday at a school event beats me but since it's already half past three, I could just casually pop in, say hi and offer to walk her there. Since you know, she's new and probably doesn't know where everything is. Congratulating myself on such a great idea, I grab my cell and walk out to Kagome's dorm, not bothering to lock the door.

Arriving at her door, I knock politely and choke back a laugh when a thud followed by a loud 'ouch!' came from the room. Seconds later, Kagome threw open the door in a frenzied mess, face pink and hair tousled. "Um hey InuYasha," she says slowly, the confused expression of why I was at the door showing blankly on her face.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Realizing that she hadn't yet invited me in, her eyes widened and she quickly opened the door fully, allowing me to go in. "Yeah, sure it's a little crowded right now but come in."

Walking in the room, the reason for her fall became obvious. Empty boxes littered the room allowing for little space to move about and where there were spaces, miscellaneous objects scattered amongst it. Carefully maneuvering around the room, I find a chair that wasn't piled with clothes and sit down. Settling down, my gaze returned to Kagome and the sheepish expression that adorned her slightly pink face. "So anyways, you have that social group meeting soon right?"

Her expression turned to one of shock, obviously thinking that it would have slipped my mind. Without waiting for an answer I went on, this time it was my turn to look sheepish. "Well since you know, you're new and everything and if I didn't help you'd probably get lost anyways."

One of her eyebrows rose in annoyance at my rambling so I cleared my throat and got on with it. "I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you to your meeting."

My answer was blurted out so fast chances of her actually hearing what I had said were pretty slim. My ears stood straight up in apprehension of her answer while my eyes found a particular spot on the floor pretty interesting.

"Actually-" she started but was interrupted when the door to her dorm opened unexpectedly. _'What the hell? Taka?'_

* * *

"Hey Kagome," Taka said, pausing when he saw InuYasha comfortably nestled in a soft canary yellow lounge chair and Kagome standing awkwardly between her bed and a pile of boxes, her hand tapping by her sides. "Am I uh interrupting anything?" 

"Oh uh not at all," Kagome replied at the same time InuYasha rudely snarled a 'yes!'

Glaring at InuYasha, she chuckled nervously and turned to face Taka. "What InuYasha means is that we were in the middle of something but we were just finishing."

Ignoring the glare that she gave him, InuYasha stood up and crossed his arms in irritation. "Actually that's NOT what I meant. I was just offering to walk Kagome to her social group meeting," he finished with a smirk, obviously proud of his answer.

Taka's already confused face became even more so, "Oh, uh that's why I'm here thought, to walk her there." Glancing at Kagome, he continued, "But I mean it's really Kagome's decision and it doesn't really matter either way."

Grimacing, she looked at InuYasha. "I'm really sorry InuYasha but he offered first and I'm gonna be late so we should get going."

Taka was about to leave with Kagome when he saw InuYasha's face that was a mix of shock, betrayal and anger. "Look Kagome um why don't you go with InuYasha, I'd hate to get you two in a fight over something so small. I'll see you in science okay?"

"Taka you don't have to do this," she protested but he waved a hand at her telling her it was no problem and strode out of the suddenly very uncomfortable room.

Wordlessly, Kagome grabbed her bag and sauntered out of the room leaving a very shocked but still pouting InuYasha to follow. They walked in complete silence until he could bear it no more. "It wasn't my fault he didn't walk you!" InuYasha burst out.

Instead of responding, Kagome kept on marching in a steadfast manner to the school, giving him the cold shoulder. InuYasha kept on denying the fact that it really was his fault and Kagome kept walking towards the school, always several steps ahead of him. InuYasha was in the middle of another rant of why it WASN'T his fault when he walked right into Kagome.

"Well? Aren't you going to go in?" he rudely asked.

He expected her to ignore him once more so he straightened himself and was prepared to go around her when she finally said something to him. "I thought you were walking me to my meeting."

His pout quickly turned into disbelief, "What do you think I've been doing the past few minutes?!?"

Turning to actually look him in the eye, Kagome loftily replied, "Well you've been yelling at me and just recently you ran into me."

Crossing his arms once more, InuYasha's cheeks flamed in embarrassment before he cleared his throat. "Fine, follow me."

Once they arrived at the library where the meeting was being held Kagome walked in, reluctantly thanking him and waving goodbye. When the meeting had begun, he was about to leave when a strange pull inside him made him stay. Making sure he was out of sight, InuYasha looked in on the meeting, his amber eyes on Kagome the whole time.

She had pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail today and he made a mental note that he liked it better loose, not that it mattered either way he quickly corrected himself. She had a notebook and pen in hand, listening to the head of the social chair speak about the duties of the group and would occasionally look at her notebook to scribble something down. After watching for a few more minutes, he found that her eyebrows would furrow in concentration if she happened to miss something and her eyes were slightly squinted attentively.

He stood there for a good ten minutes just watching her not realizing the soft smile that would sometimes creep onto his carefully fake masked face of boredom. InuYasha could have watched contently until the meeting was over but the sudden vibration of his phone brought him out of his daze.

Quietly running down the hallway to put as much distance between him and the library as possible, he cursed, mad that he had let himself fall into such a trance. Flipping open his phone, InuYasha foully answered, "What?"

"Woah somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed today," he heard a familiar voice say.

"Shut it Miroku, I don't have time for you right now, what do you want?"

"Why what in the world makes you think that I want something?" he asked in what he hoped to be an innocent manner but only served to anger InuYasha more.

Hearing InuYasha's growl of annoyance, he quickly cleared his throat, knowing that he wasn't in the mood to talk right now. "Okay fine, I know that for the Kickoff this year we're supposed to be going as friends but I was really hoping to get some alone time with Sango. Could you and Kagome maybe just accidentally ditch us?"

Massaging his temples in tiredness, InuYasha was quick to decline. "No can do Miroku, you know that Kagome doesn't trust me and if I accidentally ditch you guys, she'll take it the wrong way. Plus I don't think she'll even agree."

The pleading almost desperate tone in Miroku's voice was evident. "Come on Inu, this would mean a lot to me and I'm sure Kagome would agree if you just explained my situation to her. Obviously not all of it but…"

"Fine but you owe me, how much can I tell?"

"Really? Thanks! Okay well um tell her me and Sango have a history together, that we dated but broke up. Don't tell her why though, say something like it's not your business to say. You know, that kinda shit."

Sighing in defeat InuYasha continued to wander the empty halls until he heard the distinct sound of footsteps that were gradually coming closer. "Kay gotta go, someone's coming, I'll talk to Kagome about it but if she says no then you're on your own."

Without waiting for Miroku to say good bye, he closed his phone and put it away then stuffed his hands in his jean pocket, eyes on the ground, trying to look casual. Then he saw a pair of tan high heels round the corner and looked up to see Kikyou.

She looked like she always did, subtly seductive. On anyone else the blouse and high-waist pencil skirt would have looked professional but Kikyou had chosen a bright red bra underneath the blouse, knowing that it would be faintly visible. The pencil skirt reached just above her knees and was covering everything it needed to but the zipper on the right side of the skirt that was only zipped three quarter of the way allowed a peek at her slim thighs.

"Hey," he greeted, trying to maintain a neutral ground. Even though they had broken up, he had no hard feelings, she was enough to satiate him for a while and hopefully she felt the same.

Her cherry-red lips curved into a smile, acting as a silent hello while she stepped closer to him in bigger than normal strides, knowing that he would be able to see the slit of skin that the zipper allowed. Offering no other words she kept walking towards him and brushed his shoulder with hers then walked away without looking back.

Once she was out of ear-shot he sighed loudly knowing what she was trying to do. They had an on-and-off relationship and this wasn't the first time they had broken up but she had obviously assumed they would get back together, like they always did. InuYasha wasn't sure if they would but he had seen this tactic she was using many times before. Since he was usually the one to break it off, she would always act demure but sexy around him, trying to make him feel as if he had made a mistake in breaking up with her. However this time he wasn't effected, he did have a new conquest after all.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagome was busy absorbing all the information she could about the duties of being in a social group. They had to plan all the dances, bonfires, carnivals, had to do the decorations, call up people for equipment, order things needed for each event and were required to recruit people to help. At the end of the first semester, whoever demonstrated the most leadership and responsibility was given the role of social chair. As social chair, you were responsible for planning it, giving different people different things to do and checking that everything that was ordered fit in the budget. 

Last year a girl named Kikyou was social chair but apparently she chose not to join this year. At the mention of Kikyou's name there were loud whispers amongst the room before the teacher yelled for everyone to pay attention again. Curious as to why this girl brought so much uproar, Kagome made a mental note to ask Sango about it later. Until then, she listened to the teacher talk about the events of the year, occasionally day dreaming when some parts got particularly boring.

* * *

Miroku was passing the training room when he heard a familiar voice yelling 'Hiraikotsu.' Instead of heading to the cafeteria where he was originally going, he stepped inside the training room to see Sango with her giant boomerang. Surveying the field that was set up, he realized she was testing her agility. Targets were set up in random places and when the timer started she was to run and hit as many targets as she could as fast as she could and reach the finish line. After watching for a couple minutes, he was shocked to see that Sango had hit 58 targets (there were 60 in total) and crossed the finish line in a matter of a minute and ten seconds. 

Not wanting to disturb her, Miroku simply sat on a bench and contently watched her try to increase her agility and strength until she was finished and then realized that he had unknowingly sat there for almost an hour. Shaking his head, Miroku walked out of the training area quickly, not wanting her to see his foolish admiration of her but he was too late. A pair of light brown eyes, bright with exercise had already locked with his deep purple ones in questioning. Looking away therefore breaking eye contact, he jogged away leaving her more confused than ever.

Later that day, Miroku sat in his room running the days events in his mind, glad that InuYasha wasn't there to tease him about thinking of Sango too much. _'God Sango, I was a fool to ever let you go and I'd be even more of a fool to think that I ever deserved you.'_

In another room, Sango was lying in her bed and watching her favorite TV show but as she let her mind drift off her mind slowly began to think of why Miroku was at the training area today. After finishing a rigorous round of agility and strength course she had turned around and was about to go to the locker rooms to change when she caught his eye. She silently asked him why he was there with her eyes but instead of the light manner that she expected him to answer with, he had left, leaving a trail of confusion in his wake.

_'Why can't you ever answer the things that I need to know Miro? What do you even want from me?' _It was questions like these that left her rolling around her bed all night, unable to sleep because of the questions and confused thoughts that had become her mind. And the one person who could always fix it all seemed to be the one who was causing the problems.

* * *

InuYasha stood at the door to wait until Kagome's meeting was over and smirked at the many girls that gawked at him openly. When the teacher let the out, Kagome shyly walked towards him, oblivious to the envious and some angry stares headed her way. 

"Hey, I didn't expect you here again," she said accusingly, wondering if she wanted something.

"Yeah well I figured you'd get lost on your way back," he teased, laughing at the pout on her face. "But I also need to ask a favor of you."

She sighed knowingly, secretly expecting that he wanted something because he was acting nice. "Okay, what do you want this time."

InuYasha feigned a look of hurt being saying, "What makes you think that I'll ask for more favors?" When he saw Kagome's knowing look, he dropped the act and plainly asked, "We need to ditch Miroku and Sango at the carnival okay?"

"No! Wait, why?"

"Because Miroku really wants to spend some "alone time" with Sango, they uh kinda have a history."

The suspicious look in her eyes told InuYasha that she wanted more information if she was going to believe him. "Okay well they dated and broke up, things have been awkward between them and he wants to fix it."

Absorbing the new info quickly, Kagome fired questions of her own. "Why did they break up? Does he still like her? Why at the carnival?"

Overwhelmed by the questions, he held his hands up to tell her to slow down. "I can't tell you anymore than that it's not my business to share. Sango will tell you if she trusts you enough."

Nodding in understanding, Kagome said yes. "Fine but don't get any ideas, I don't like you or anything, and I'm just doing this for a friend."

"Okay, I got it now come on do you want dinner?"

* * *

During the next week, Kagome found herself looking forward to science everyday since she would be able to spend 50 minutes with Taka to the displeasure of InuYasha. All science class they would write long notes to each other, scribbling down the homework or notes that were given when they saw others around them doing so. The more time she spent with Taka, the more she found herself thinking about him, replaying conversations in her mind when she lay in bed and apparently he felt the same way. 

Kagome thought she had mistaken the signals he was sending but the shameful way that they flirted proved her otherwise. Around other people she was Kagome the shy one who never spoke up but something about him made her confident. She found herself casually talking to him without a care or stutter and she felt like she could do anything around him without being judged. The butterflies Taka were so intense that she felt the adrenaline rush through her even after their conversations. Sango had noticed the way she hummed when she brushed her hair and dressed without caring what other people thought but never commented feeling that they weren't close enough. Was it normal to feel that way about someone you had only met for a week?

"So you're going to the Kickoff Carnival right?" Taka whispered to her, pretending that he was simply asking her a question about the assignment they were working on together.

"Yeah, why?" replied Kagome without looking up from her paper.

"Are you going with anyone?" he casually asked while doodling on his work.

The giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach spread and she couldn't resist grinning when she answered. "Well I'm kinda going with friends."

A small smile crept up on Taka's face and he gave her a sidelong glance. "So you don't have a specified date to the Carnival?"

Unable to concentrate on her work any longer, Kagome dropped her pencil and cocked her head to one side, pretending to think. "If you put it that way then I guess not."

A full blown grin appeared on Taka's face showing off his perfect teeth and the adorable dimples that appeared on his cheeks. "So if I happen to bump into there will you save me a ride?"

"Hmm…only if you win me a stuffed animal."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: I know, two of these in one chappie? But this is v. important. Right now InuYasha only considers Kagome as a conquest nothing more so don't get any ideas about them falling in love and all that mushy stuff (pfft). This chapter is not my best (but on time!), my excuse is that I'm sick, blah, stuffy/runny nose, cough and all that good stuff.**

Originally Posted: September 3, 2007  
**Press the purple button...**


	5. Skip to Next Chapter

**A/N: Okay for those of you that didn't actually skip to the next chapter please do so. This is just like a filler thing-er because otherwise when (ok fine IF) you review, you won't have to go to the trouble of saying you've already reviewed for the next chapter and sending me a message since I deleted the prologue. So technically if the prologue was there and this thing wasn't the next chapter would be chapter six and everybody already reviewed for chapter five. So…um…yeah?**

**Kay so it goes like this...**

**Before:**

**Prologue: Reviewed  
Chapter One: Reviewed  
Chapter Two: Reviewed  
Chapter Three: Reviewed  
Chapter Four: Reviewed**

**After:**

**Chapter One: Reviewed  
Chapter Two: Reviewed  
Chapter Three Reviewed  
Chapter Four: Reviewed  
Chapter Five: Cannot Review Because You've Already Done So**


	6. Kickoff Carnival

**A/N: This is v. important so please read it, kay (and I know it's long..)? First of all I want to thank EVERYBODY that reviewed for the story, your reviews really encourage me to write but right now I want to thank three v. important people (in alphabetic order).**

**Funnies Kitten: **I cannot thank you enough for reviewing ever since chapter one (or the prologue if you wanna be technical). You provide a positive feedback every time and I always look forward to what you'll say. Thank you for having so much faith in me, I hope I don't disappoint.

**Inuyasha baby girl123: **So you are the one other person that's been reviewing since the story started and you're always so nice (like wishing me a happy b-day) and give a positive review every time. You motivate me to write and I can't think of anything that can show how much I appreciate it so thank you (like times a billion).

**O-Mega Lead: **Okay so you haven't been reviewing since the first chapter but I must make an exception. I look forward to reading your constructive criticisms every time and they help me work on well...what I need to work on. You give great and honest feedback that is so helpful and sniffles just thank you.

**I know most author's (or so I think) don't do this but I am a pretty emotional person and I honestly cannot thank you enough because when I don't feel like writing, I'll read your comments/PMs and then I'll try to write something up that actually deserves to be read. You guys motivate me and just makes me realize that omg, somebody does like the story and they like it enough to review so even if I don't feel like writing, I want to write for you guys. With that being said please don't comment or message me saying 'Omg why wasn't I on there?' because that's not what this is about. I RLY appreciate EVERYBODY'S reviews but just please understand. Because of that this chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**BUT. For everybody else...  
Thank you to...  
**_Dark Assassin985, KillerChris, iheartinuyasha169, AznPriestess, kagome1312, Tsukari0504,  
iamdevishangel, aimeelucas10, Sienna-shirou, apolla101 and of course  
Funnies Kitten, Inuyasha baby girl123 and O-Mega Lead._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but if Rumiko Takahashi is holding a raffle for him, I'm the one with the red hat.

* * *

**Things Not Said**

**Chapter 5: Kickoff Carnival**

Kagome's Point of View

IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO describe perfection but imagine my luck when I seemed to find it in a person, a boy to be exact. _Taka Watanabe. Kagome Watanabe. Mr. and Mrs. Taka Watanable. _Has a nice ring to it, no? I shocked even myself when my spare time, which would usually been spent reading was used to contemplate the conversations that we had. Replaying each one of them in my head to see if he had given off any signals that he liked me or if he was just being nice, daydreaming and imagining his face in my mind, grinning foolishly ever time. God, I was obsessed. The night before I had science each day my mind would be in a frenzy trying to find the perfect conversation opener or maybe something interesting about myself.

However, every time the image in my mind became real, all coherent thoughts were lost and the first thing to come out of my mouth was usually not very smart. All the playful but flirty lines that I'd come up with seem to disappear with every sentence he said but somehow my brain would scramble together something to say and my mouth would form the words. It worked pretty well and I didn't sound too stupid.

Everyone around me that actually knew me noticed the change. Miroku noticed and commented in the lewd way that everyone expected him to, InuYasha simply ignored it claiming that it was 'one of those girly mood swings again' and Sango smiled knowingly every time.

The feeling was unknown to me, like trying out new food for the first time and not being able to stop eating it, like when you just start reading a book and not being able to put it down until you finish. But naturally, I never wanted this feeling inside of me to go away. Sometime later something came to me, if Sango knew why I was always on cloud nine, who was it that made HER feel that way? A nagging feeling inside of me told me it was Miroku but it wasn't in my position to ask. But you can't help wondering…

Were they in love once or are they still in love? Is that why there's always a tension around them? The only person that I even dared to ask these questions was InuYasha but he wouldn't tell me anyways. Speaking of him, our 'relationship' had improved, somewhat. It was too soon for me to trust him fully and my disdain for him is still there but it had gotten better, somewhat.

It's obvious to me that Sango and Miroku are still confused about my distrust for him but it's much too soon to tell them or anyone for that matter. Perhaps I never will, since the thought of it still brings me unimaginable pain. With all thoughts of Taka wiped from my mind, I numbly walked over to my desk's drawer. Carefully rifling through layers of paper, school information and little knick knacks, the framed picture that was hidden beneath slowly came into sight.

I cautiously take it out and without looking at it, walk over to the door to lock it, just incase Sango came back from training early. With nothing to stop me, my gaze goes to the picture before me and the wave of tears that follow flow freely down my face. _'I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

With nothing better to do, InuYasha had decided to go talk to Kagome again, not because she was fun to talk to or anything but just because he needed someone to bother. After climbing the two flights of stairs he arrived at her door and was about to knock when the distinct sound of sobs filled the room behind the door. Curious, he pressed his ear against it and heard Kagome mumble something in between her sobs. However her hiccups and cries made it impossible for InuYasha to hear what she had said. 

His hand rose to knock at the door but the abrupt stop of Kagome's crying made him pause and his ears flickered instinctively, listening to the movements behind the wooden door. He heard the sound of a drawer opening, a scrape of something against wood then the shuffling of papers and the closing of a drawer. _'What is it that she's hiding?' _InuYasha questioned to himself. Hearing footsteps approaching the door, his eyes widened in fear of being discovered and he bounded down the stairs faster than you could say 'sit boy.'

When he reached the main floor, InuYasha slowed to a walk but he couldn't help wondering why Kagome was crying. Or what she was hiding, or what he could do to help without her finding out that he knew but nothing came to mind. He was still thinking about it when a sudden voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Hey InuYasha."

"Huh? Oh yeah, hey Taka. How's it going?"

Smiling, Taka showed InuYasha the Taco Time takeout bag that he was holding. "I just thought that since it's lunch and all I'd bring Kagome some lunch. Is she in her room?"

_'Oh shit.' _"Um actually Kagome's eaten already but can I talk to you for a sec, it's kinda important," InuYasha offered, hoping it would distract Taka. Right now was not a good time for him to visit Kagome.

Taking the bait, Taka nodded and followed InuYasha outside. _'Crap, now that I've got him outside, what do I say?!?'_

"So uh, I um k-know that uh, you know we…" he stalled and cleared his throat at Taka's suspicious face. "I know that we haven't been on the best of terms and everything but since you and Kagome have been kinda hanging out together, I thought you know."

Taka grinned and assured InuYasha that it was no problem, there were no hard feelings and he completely understood. Meanwhile, InuYasha was having a hard time keeping a straight face. The things he was thinking beneath everything was exact opposite to what he wanted to say. _'What a fricken idiot! Good luck with Kagome? Kiss my ass, she's going to be mine. The things I come up with, really…_

* * *

Not long after the two parted ways, InuYasha's cell phone rang and seeing Kagome on his caller id, he immediately flipped it open. "Hey Kagome, what's up?" 

"Hey InuYasha um I have a huge favor to ask of you and I'll understand if you can't but uh I was wondering if you could help set up for the Carnival. The social group is responsible for recruiting people to help and uh, yeah," she said nervously, afraid that he might say no.

Under normal circumstances he would have never said yes. InuYasha Takahashi, heir to millions did not set up equipment for a school event, yet half an hour later he found himself lugging poles around for the performers' tents. It was no problem for a hanyou and the beaming smile on Kagome's face helped him along. Two hours into setting up Kagome waved him over to the bench where she was sitting and checking that everything went along smoothly.

"Hey you wanted me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Um yeah you must be pretty tired so I got some food and water for you. Thanks so much for helping, I really appreciate it."

Surprised, he shook his head to tell her it was no problem and sat down beside her on the bench, embarrassed by his sweat. _'I never let girls see me like this, sweaty, tired and in work clothes. She must be so grossed out!' _He admonished to himself. But instead of leaving, Kagome handed him a towel and a cheeseburger, looking embarrassed herself. "It's not much but at least it's something right?"

Grinning, he took the burger and towel thankfully. "No it's great, thanks." Taking a bite out of the cheeseburger he realized it wasn't half bad. "Aren't you hungry? You've been out here as long as I have."

Shaking her head, Kagome looked at the Carnival that was slowing coming to life happily while he ate his burger. "You excited for tonight?"

"Of course, I think it'll be really fun and plus I need a break from all this planning," she replied leaving out the part where Taka and her were going to hang out together. Not because she thought InuYasha would mind or anything just because it wasn't…relevant.

Another two hours later they were finally done and it looked amazing. Roller coasters, bumper cars, food stands and games stood where there was once a barren grass land with the giant Ferris wheel behind it all. Kagome walked around the park checking to see that everything was in place when she saw InuYasha help pound the metal poles into the ground for the banner. She was surprised that he even came to help and thought that he'd think it was too below him to do. She was responsible for at least finding one person, Miroku was out of the question for obvious reasons and with Taka there she knew that she would get nothing done so that left InuYasha who had been working his butt off for the past four hours. Maybe she was wrong about him…

Walking over to where he just finished, she grabbed a water bottle along the way knowing that he'd be thirsty. "Hey InuYasha, are you finished?"

"Huh, oh yeah I just finished," he said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Handing him the water bottle, Kagome blushed trying to ignore the fact that he had taken off his shirt hours ago because of the heat. All the girls in the social group had immediately stopped what they were doing and looked shamelessly at his bare chest but Kagome went on with her work, ignoring it. However that wasn't an option anymore and she realized why everyone had been staring. His body was naturally tanned a gorgeous golden color that complimented his even more impressive muscles. His six-pack was perfectly defined, not too much but enough to evidently know it was there. A faint trail of silver hair led from his belly button to spots Kagome didn't even want to think about. As he drank his water, she could see his biceps flex and the strength in his fore arm.

Quickly turning away before she was discovered, Kagome looked off to the carnival that was still getting the finishing touches when his voice interrupted her. "Hey I should go and take a shower, the carnival's starting in an hour. I'll pick you up then okay?"

"Oh yeah sure, I should be going soon too, I just have to check everything quickly but yeah for sure, you should go. Thanks again."

At a loss for anything else better to do, she stood up when he did too. After fumbling with her summer dress for a bit she leaned over and hugged him awkwardly, calming down after he hugged her back.

"Um yeah thanks," she said again and just as he was leaving, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem," he replied after a bit.

'_I'm such an idiot,' _Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

As he walked back to his dorm, InuYasha grinned to himself and gingerly raised his hand to touch the spot where she kissed her. It was nothing big, just a friendly thank you sort of thing he told himself, trying to stop the giddy feeling that was stirring in the pit of him stomach. _'I've been kissed plenty of times so why should a simple kiss on the cheek affect me this way?'_

Looking back at where he came from, InuYasha couldn't help smiling at Kagome's beautiful silhouette as he turned around and broke into a run towards his dorm.

One short hour later, the much anticipated Shikon Kickoff Carnival was in full swing. A large banner was stretched between two metal poles and the rumble of the rides and laughter of people hung in the late afternoon air. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku walked through the entrance together, admiring the sight before them.

Since it had already started getting dark, the lights had been lit, the moon had starting coming out and the occasional street performer entertained a crowd. Cries of joy and screams filled the, what seemed like endless carnival and the smell of crispy elephant ears, hot dogs and pizza wafted towards them.

"Kagome, this is amazing!" Sango exclaimed, letting Miroku lead her along, too shocked to protest.

Miroku winked and gave them the thumbs and ushered Sango along to the haunted house. "Soo…which rides do you want to go on first now that they're gone?" he asked casually while he shuffled along, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Well…I um I really like scary rides so maybe something like that?" she replied timidly and cringed knowing he would laugh at her.

"Hey so do I! I just never get the chance to go because Miroku has a weak stomach but he doesn't like to admit it. How about the Fireball first? It's not that exhilarating but it's nice to start off."

Nodding excitedly and happy that she had found somebody who shared her love for thrills, she followed InuYasha. When they got there the line was enormous but she had gotten VIP passes since she was part of the committee and they went to the very front. The man in the red uniform showed them the way to an empty seat and as they sat down, the safety guards came over them.

Grinning like a little boy waiting for his scoop of ice-cream, InuYasha looked over at Kagome's petite form. Her legs barely reached the ground and the safety guard was big for her but there was a cheeky smile on her face nonetheless. His eyes softened slightly at the image but changed back to his normal charming look when Kagome turned her head to look at him. He was about to say something when the ride suddenly started and they flew into the hair, spinning around so fast everything was a blur.

When the ride was over, their hair was messed and they were slightly dizzy but their faces were beaming with happiness. For the next three hours, they went on practically every ride imaginable and as they headed over to the Ferris wheel, Kagome remembered Taka and his promise to her. As she was about to step into the cart, she heard her name being yelled and whipped her head around to look. Her face broke into a grin while InuYasha couldn't mask his face of disappointment. Weaving through the line, Taka quickly arrived at where they stood.

"Hey Kagome, sorry I couldn't find you earlier!" he said breathlessly.

"No that's alright, come sit, the ride's about to start," she replied, momentarily forgetting about InuYasha.

"Thanks, um hey Inu you don't mind right?"

InuYasha wanted to scream 'of course i do!' but as he looked longingly at the carts above him then at Kagome's hopeful face, he changed his mind. "No that's fine, I'm gonna go find Sango and Miroku anyways."

Walking down the steps and pushing through the ground, he looked jealously at their smiling faces as they conversed with each other easily. Eyes down on the ground, he sauntered off. He kept walking and was headed for the food stands when a loud voice said, "Win a stuffed animal for only $5! Come on, hey you there, the silver hair, why don't you come and try to win this for a special somebody?"

Normally he would have told the man to screw off but when he saw the large husky as one of the prizes, he thought of Kagome and how much she would like it.

* * *

Meanwhile Miroku was having a hard time explaining to Sango why they were in the House of Mirrors and why InuYasha and Kagome weren't with them. He had tried telling her that the other two simply wanted some time to get to know each other. 

"Tell me the truth Miroku or you won't be going home the same way you came," Sango threatened, clenching her fists by her sides.

Slumping down beside one of the mirrors, he faltered slightly then completely gave up, deciding to tell her the truth.

"I just want another chance Sango, I was an idiot back then and when we broke up, I realized how much of an idiot I was. One more chance and I swear I will change," he confessed, his face one of remorse.

Looking away, she blinked back the tears that threatened to come. "Miroku you know that's not possib-"

"Why though? Why isn't it? Why isn't anything ever enough? I'll change Sango, I promise you that!" he pleaded, his brows furrowed in frustration. His head was spinning and all he wanted to do was tell her that, that, what did he want to tell her? That he was sorry? Or he regretted it? What could possibly make up for what he did?

"You promised me a lot of things," she answered quietly as she started to walk out of the House of Mirrors, head down and footsteps heavy.

"Please Sango don't do this," Miroku beseeched, hoping that perhaps, just perhaps that he would change her mind. Standing up quickly he grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any further. As he was about to say something else the sound of kids yelling from a distance could be heard. Taking this opportunity Sango pulled her wrist from Miroku's grip and walked away.

"Don't make this hard for us, please."

* * *

He played the game nine times and spent a total of $45 before he won the stuffed dog for Kagome but as soon as it was in his hands, he regretted it. How could he just give this to her when he promised her they'd just be friends. Boyfriends gave their girlfriends these things, normal, everyday, okay-friends did not. Carrying the toy under his arm he walked off in a random direction and by pure luck saw Taka trying to win a stuffed animal for Kagome as well. 

"Hey Taka, where's Kagome?"

"Oh hey InuYasha! Kagome's getting us some food while I try to win something for her, I kinda promised but I swear these games are rigged or something," he muttered, ignoring the look on the station worker's face when he insulted the game.

"Well why don't you take this and tell her you got it for her? I have no use for it anyways, I don't even know why I got it," InuYasha offered, happy that he had found a win-win solution. Kagome wouldn't know that he MAYBE wanted to be more than friends and she would be happy. That was enough, wasn't it?

Thanking him, Taka grabbed the stuffed dog, tucked it under his arm and ran off to the hotdog stand where Kagome was waiting. Walking behind a lemonade stand, InuYasha spied the two standing in line and smiled at the grin on Kagome's face as she hugged Taka then kissed him…on the lips. His smile faltered.

* * *

**A/N: Kay so I posted this earlier but it didn't work so here it is again! Right now InuYasha is viewing Kagome less as a conquest and more as friend material but as you can see I added in some fluff for you guys! I also did a brief MirokuSango scene but should I do more or just keep them brief like this? P.S. I got nailed in the head by a soccer ball today. Ooh one last thing, I deleted the prologue b/c I'm just not liking it anymore...**

**IMPORTANT: Kay so I added in a filler chapter so people don't have to go to the trouble of messaging instead of just reviewing. If you want the details go back a chapter.**

Originally Posted: September 10, 2007  
**Reviews? Yes? Yes?**


	7. Bits and Pieces

**A/N:Ducks from flying objects Hehe...sorry? I know I haven't updated in um 3-4 weeks but well...life got in the way. Lame excuse I know but seriously, inspiration has been pretty low lately and to be honest there just wasn't enough time. This chapter is longer than usual thought so um...truce?**

**Thank you to...  
**_O-Mega Lead, shedevil666666, kagome1312, Sienna-shirou,  
Inuyasha baby girl123, FunniesKitten, brokenchaos and apolla101.  
_**I really appreciate your reviews!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but if Rumiko Takahashi is holding a raffle for him, I'm the one in the red hat.

* * *

**Things Not Said**

**Chapter Six: Bits and Pieces**

Later in the night, Kagome and Taka found Inuyasha by the popcorn stand, chatting with the pretty, young brunette working behind the counter. Just as they were about to say hi, Taka's phone rang.

Looking apologetically at Kagome, he said, "I'm really sorry, it's my sister and I should take this."

Kagome simply gave him another smile and told him to answer it, then pointing to Inuyasha to let him know that's where she would be. _'He's tight with his family?!? How perfect can he get?!?' _She thought to herself, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks.

When she walked up to the popcorn stand, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face finding it adorned with one of his 'famous' smirks. Sighing disappointedly, she looked away and pulled the sleeves of her long-sleeve down to cover her hands. _'Once a playboy, always a playboy.'_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had known she was there the whole time but refused to let her know that in revenge for going off with Taka. However, he couldn't help constantly glancing at her to see if she was looking and he wasn't the only one who noticed. The bold brunette manning the stand leaned over the edge and looked in the direction of where the hot stranger was staring at. A girl.

"You know, if you like her so much, talk to her."

The unexpected voice of the girl he had been talking to jolted him out of the trance he was in. "What? Oh no it's not like that, ahem, so where were we?"

Instead of being offended, she smiled, bemused. The high school boy was hot, there was no doubt about that but he was too young for her. "Okay, I believe you…if not for the way you keep looking at her and sending glares at who I assume to be her boyfriend over there."

Blushing cutely, Inuyasha looked at the ground, embarrassed about being caught for something so stupid. It didn't mean he liked her or anything, plus she was a friend, he had promised her that. "No, we're just friends. I was interested before but we would never work out, she's uh well she really likes that guy over there on the phone."

As if he had heard, Taka started walking towards where the two stood talking, with a worried expression on his face. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha put on a mask of indifference and looked flirtatiously at the brunette once more, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha! I hate to start a conversation like this but can you do me a huge favor?" he asked breathlessly.

Tearing his gaze from the disinterested girl, Inuyasha emotionlessly looked at him with eyebrows raised in curiosity of what he wanted. Taking this as a sign, Taka grinned, "Well my mom and sister were coming as a surprise to visit me today but their car broke down an hour away so I have to pick them up." He paused for a second then looked adoringly at his girlfriend, making Inuyasha sick to the stomach. "But I don't want to ruin Kagome's night so…"

Taka trailed off, a questioning look in his eyes. Meanwhile Inuyasha had no doubts about his answer. "Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do," he managed to answer nonchalantly. _'He wants me to do THAT as a favor? It's like asking a cat if it likes to sleep! I mean, it's sort of a no-brainer since we're friends…and all.'_

"Great, thanks! I'm just going to tell Kagome then I should head off. Thanks again!" Taka responded enthusiastically and bounded over to where she stood, suddenly very cautious of the cold night air.

Inuyasha watched as the emotions on her face went from surprised, to worry and then to a forgiving smile. Taka smiled in return and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Kagome blush furiously and waved goodbye. Realizing that this was his cue, Inuyasha stuffed his pants in his faded and well worn Armani jeans and walked over to where she stood with her giant stuffed dog.

When he breached the distance between them, he positioned behind her and made no movement to tell her he was there since she was still looking dreamily in Taka's slowly disappearing form. The delicious, yet unwanted combination of white nectarine and pink coral flower that drifted from Kagome's hair made his insides tingle oddly. When the silence had gotten too unbearable, he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"So…what do you want to do?" he casually asked, shifting his weight nervously.

"Oh um I don't know, let's just walk," she responded, and leisurely strolled off into the crowds, leaving him dumbfounded beside the clown giving free balloons and popcorn stand. Biting his lip in interest, he took his hands out of his pockets and grinned, running towards Kagome.

"Really, just friends?" the brunette said to herself after watching the scene unfold before her.

After playing all of the rigged carnival games, the two stood breathless beside a crowd of people buying tickets for the car raffle. "You should buy a ticket," Inuyasha whispered into her ear making her shiver excitedly.

"Meh, there's really no point, I never win these things anyways," she responded without interest. Suddenly a chilly night breeze flew threw the carnival, ruffling the canvases that covered each stand and making Kagome shudder noticeably. Glancing at her, Inuyasha saw the goosebumps that covered her neck and the redness of her ears. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, and then quickly shrugged his leather jacket off. Nudging her softly with his hand, Inuyasha shoved the jacket into her shocked hands.

"Here, take it, you must be freezing in that…thing," he said, a red tint (which he probably claimed was the cold) on his cheeks.

Choosing to ignore the fact that he had insulted her (there was nothing wrong with her thin, white Doo.Ri long-sleeve that showed off her slender neck) and focused on what he had offered. "Are you sure Inuyasha? I mean, won't you be cold?"

"Keh, I'm half-demon, we don't get cold," he answered proudly, crossing his arms and looking away. Just as Kagome was about to retort a comment of her own, he interrupted her, "Anyways let's just get one ticket, it's only five bucks and if you don't win then whatever."

It took her a minute to realize that he was talking about buying a ticket for the car raffle but when she did, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why? There are people who buy like 50 tickets and you honestly think that I would win if I bought one?" she asked bewilderedly.

Sighing in frustration, he tried to explain to her. "Who says you have to win? Why can't anybody just do something for no apparent reason at all except to have fun? Plus, I'd buy the ticket for you anyways, _and_ if you put your name on it, I'll put it in the box."

She was about to argue with him some more when she began to see his point of view on it. Why not just do it? There was really no harm. Rolling her eyes, she let out a small smile and stood in line for the tickets. "Fine but let me warn you, I'm really unlucky."

Grinning in victory, he stood in line with her and couldn't help the way his eyes softened at the way his large jacket drooped over her fragile frame. Soon, the people in front had finished buying tickets and it was their turn. "How many tickets?" a redheaded girl asked nasally, looking at them with disdain.

"One," he answered and regarded her with his piercing amber eyes.

"You know that your chances of winning are pretty much nothing right?" she asked rudely but dutifully gave him a ticket and pen and held her hand out for the $5.

"Yes, I know," Inuyasha responded with an over exaggerated nasal voice and handed her the money while Kagome tried to cover up her snickers. The girl's face scrunched up as if she sucked on a lemon and loudly yelled 'next.'

"Here you do the honors," Inuyasha joked and bowed gallantly, handing Kagome the pen and ticket. Raising her eyebrows, she mock curtsied, accepted his 'gift' and scribbled her name on the ticket. Handing him back the piece of paper that they wasted $5 on, she grumbled as he dropped it into the enormous, clear raffle box and watched it flutter lightly before settling on the mountain of papers.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he teased as they walked to the hotdog stand.

After getting their hotdogs, his with ketchup, hers with mustard they walked back to where the raffle was being held and listened to the announcer. "Thank you very much to the Sasaki family for generously donating the car to be raffled off this year, without you, this event would be happening." The man paused and allowed for applauses before continuing once more. "So without further a due, the winner for the 2007 Shikon Kickoff Carnival Car Raffle is…Kagome Higurashi!"

Drowned by the voices of applauses and disappointed sighs, she didn't even hear who won. Suddenly Inuyasha turned to her with a huge grin on his face and shook her roughly. "Kagome you freakin' won! Unlucky my ass!"

The shock stopped her from doing anything and for a while she just stood there, her jaw on the floor and it wasn't until people had started making a path for her did she shuffle to the stage. Climbing the steps, she looked up at the huge grin on the announcer's face, threatening to crack his face in half. _'Are they paid to do that, or are they just really optimistic?'_

"Congratulations Kagome! Don't you want to see the car you've won?"

The only reason she nodded was because of the crowd who were bobbing their heads like there was no tomorrow. With a great laugh and a sweep of his arms, in drove a BMW 3 Series Convertible and a stunning Asian walked out with a glittery red dress and the keys dangling from her fingers. Gracefully she tossed the keys and Kagome mechanically moved her hands to catch the sleek keys with the signature blue and white checkers.

Twenty minutes later, she had come to realize what an expensive gift she had been honored with and by that time she had also discovered a problem. Through all the clapping, jealous glares and smiles sent her way, she had completely forgotten.

"Inuyasha?" she asked nervously as they sat in the leather seats of her new BMW.

She was rewarded with a 'huh?' and then he had dived back into discovered all the tweaks and twerps to her new car. "I don't know how to drive."

He would never know why he did what he did for it would be something that would change their relationship forever. "I'll teach you."

* * *

Sango's Point of View

THOUGHTS OF WHAT had happened last night still haunts me. The way he looked at me, regret and sorrow evident in his eyes made me want to break down, cry and throw my arms around him, telling him everything was alright again. However, the laughter and mocking tone of his voice all those months ago gave me the strength to turn him down. Was it the right choice? Should he have been given another chance? Do I still love him?

The last question was an easy one. Of course. You didn't fall out of love in the matter of five months when you had been in love for five years. But then again, in normal circumstances you weren't supposed to love a conniving pervert. In normal circumstances, the boy and the girl weren't supposed to still be in love.

Three months ago, everything was fine. No, not necessarily _fine_ but it was better, as opposed to now. Three months ago me and Miroku were in a happy friendship, somewhat strained but happy. But most importantly, three months ago, I didn't know. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if the party never happened. If _his _party never happened. Would things be different now if he hadn't fell drunken after drinking an insane amount of sake and I was the one to take care of him in his hung over state? Would he have never told me those dreaded words and made me think about what we once had all over again?

There's so many choices and even if you did make a decision, the regret factor or mostly just curiosity would creep into your mind and ask the one question everybody's faced. What _if_? What if we had never dated? What if I had never loved him? What if?

Why couldn't there be a storybook ending where girl meets boy, witch tries to sabotage relationship, love overcomes it all, and they live happily after? But even as I asked a question, an answer already forms. Because silly, this is real life and in real life there's no happy ending; not when your knight in shining armor defies the phrase in every word and aspect.

* * *

As Kagome felt the refreshing drops of water pound on her back, she reflected on yesterday, the Kickoff Carnival. _'So much has happened since then. Sango's been acting kind of weird and so has Miroku. Inuyasha's been…nicer and Taka…' _

A blissful smile crossed Kagome's face and she couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself as she rubbed Bumble & Bumble Shampoo into her hair. Sometimes the absolute perfection of last night still surprised her and she would often pinch herself, just to make sure it was true. They had kissed. A brief and soft one but still, they had _kissed._ Things like this never happened to her. The boys she liked (few enough to count with one hand) had never liked her back, deeming her as a freak with powers. The ones who were nice to her, she considered only as friends, although there wasn't a lot of those either.

More unhappy thoughts started to cloud her mind, and the water running down her seemed more like a distraction than the soothing effect it usually had on her. Shaking her head to clear her mind and in the process making her look like a wet dog shaking its fur, Kagome reminisced of the day before, on the Ferris wheel.

"_So how are you enjoying the Carnival?"_

_Looking away from the gorgeous night view that the Ferris wheel allowed, she turned her head, only to be graced with an even better view. Taka bright green eyes looked at her intently, his jet-black hair ruffled with the wind and striped light gray polo that gently rested on his tanned form. _

_Realizing that she had not responded for a while, she quickly cleared her throat and smiled. "Oh it's been fantastic. Inuyasha took me on all the scary rides and it's been crazy! I can't believe this is a school funded carnival, it seems just so extravagant."_

_"Yeah, you get used to it after a while, just wait until prom comes. The decorations and the food are crazy," he replied easily, as if something like this happened every day. _

_Unable to come up with something witty, she turned her attention back to the view once more and spotted Inuyasha. Just as she was about to tell Taka of her discovery, Inuyasha did something she would never expect him to do. He was playing one of those games. Didn't he tell her that he despised them only an hour ago? Deciding to keep quiet, she places her hands on the edge on the cart and strained her neck for a better view. _

_After a couple of games, he had gotten mad and started to yell but reluctantly placed another five dollar bill on the counter, demanding a retry. She wondered what he was trying to get since the man who worked there had already given him a toy for compensation. Is he pointing to that huge husky? _

_Before she could finish walking, Taka had asked her the question. The one question that made her heart flutter and toes tingle. Will you be my girlfriend?_

It had made her wonder. Did Inuyasha ever win anything that night? It seemed odd that he would stop after being so determined yet he met her empty handed. Perhaps he gave it to the brunette girl at the popcorn stand. However, there was one thought that lingered in her mind. _'That husky looked a lot like the one Taka gave me.'_

It seemed impossible that Inuyasha would give the dog to Taka, if he wanted to win it wouldn't he have someone to give it to in mind already? Sighing, Kagome rinsed off her shampoo and body wash. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself only to realize that she had forgotten her clothes. Walking out of the bathroom, she gingerly stepped around the piles of clothes but one item of clothing caught her attention. Inuyasha's leather jacket.

Right, he had given it to her last night. She picked up the heavy jacket and felt the smooth fabric between her fingers. The faint smell of pine rose up from it mixed in with a hint of jasmine. She didn't want to admit it but with their smells mixed together, it smelled, well, kind of…

* * *

Things got around pretty fast around Shikon Private which is why Kikyou Hitomi heard about the nasty breakup between one of her best friends two minutes after it had happened. She had been painting her toenails when her blackberry vibrated signaling that there was a text waiting, probably containing some juicy gossip. Kikyou had carefully put down her Nars ruby red nail polish and flipped open her blackberry expertly maneuvering it to read her text. 'omg nasty breakup between Kagura and her college bf.' 

She simply raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows, put the device down and went back to her business of painting her nails. Kikyou barely raised her head when Kagura burst into the dorm they shared 15 minutes later, makeup running down her face. Kicking the door shut with her foot, she flopped down beside the bed and cried shamelessly.

"Let me guess, you had plans, he told you he had a project or some lame shit like that and you caught him on a date with another girl," Kikyou said in an almost bored tone.

Kagura looked up from her hysterical sobs and nodded limply. Sighing, Kikyou blew on her toenails gingerly and got up to go to the bathroom. Rifling through the many cupboards, she soon found what she was looking for. A huge wicker basket was filled with three-ply toilet paper, a huge assortment of chocolates and garbage bags. Sitting down beside her friend, Kikyou uncomfortably patted her back and handed her the toilet paper. Mumbling a barely audible thanks, Kagura blew her nose loudly and viciously tore open a chocolate bar.

Kikyou patiently sat beside her friend who was slowly calming and looked around their luxurious dorm. The two twin beds were each set on an antique bed frame, Kagura's was gold and hers a deep rich purple. The colors of royalty. The entire room was painted in an elegant peach color with simply framed pictures of Audrey Hepburn and Marie Antoinette on selected walls. Plush armchairs with silk covered cushions were positioned around a rustic oak end table and the boring mahogany desks had been exchanged for two French styled tables, each with a sleek iMac on it. Doubled-up baroque mirrors hung on the walls with the photos, postcards and notes pined on it and freshly groomed plants were placed strategically around the room. Beside her bed was a night stand with mirrors as its sides and for an extra dose of decadence, there was a glass plate stacked with macaroons.

They had, without question, the best room on campus and it was all thanks to the ability to pull a couple of strings. By the time she had finished surveying the room and what could be done to improve it (new creamy beige curtains for their Monticello windows, a bed skirt and throw rugs), Kagura had finished her crying. Still Kikyou said nothing, not wanting to seem like she was eager for attention. Another couple of minutes passed and finally, Kagura spoke up.

"You know that bitch who always has those stupid braids? I bet he only went out with her because she's so 'innocent' but we all know she's been around the block."

Realization came to Kikyou and almost instantly after, an idea came to mind. "Isn't her mom totally obsessed with her grades or something?"

Confused, Kagura nodded her head dumbly and was about to ask what that had to do with anything but Kikyou held up a finger to silence her. Picking up the abandoned blackberry, Kikyou flicked it open and scrolled down her endless contacts, finally finding what she wanted.

Dialing the number, she held it up to her ear. "Hi, is Akane Sato?"

A tinny voice responded, "No, may I take a message?"

Smiling victoriously, Kikyou tucked a hair behind her ear and spoke in a professional voice. "Oh yes thank you. This is Shikon Private's secretary; could you please tell her to give me a call back about her grades? It's an emergency. Thank you!"

Without waiting for a reply, she hung up the phone and dialed another number quickly. When the answering machine for the school began, she cleared her throat and started to speak in a crackly tone, "Hello, I would just like to let the school know that I am very disappointed since I consider it to be a respectful one. Last night, a girl with braids and what looked like red glasses whom I had seen walking around school grounds before threatened to hurt me with a broken beer bottle if I did not give her my money. Without hesitance, I did so and left unharmed but please take care of this problem."

Hanging up, Kikyou looked over at Kagura, who sat with her mouth agape.

"Consider this a favor."

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day when Inuyasha Takahashi has to make an effort to get a girl," Miroku said, a laugh threatening to spill out of him. 

In response, Inuyasha sent a death glare in his direction and crossed him arms in anger. "But seriously Miroku, I'm not gonna let one girl screw me over. What makes her so different from all the other girls?"

There was no response.

A cushion was thrown.

"Okay! Well I don't know, she's not the type to care about material possessions and she seems down to earth. Don't ask me! I don't even know her that well!" Miroku defended himself when he was rewarded with one of Inuyasha's what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about looks.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha rubbed his temples tiredly. "Well what would you do in this situation?"

Scratching his chin, Miroku thought about it and slowly said, "You can always try to make her jealous-"

Jumping up from his seat on the bed, Inuyasha grabbed a coat and ran out the door. His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the walls and cries of an unlucky stranger who got in his way could be heard as well. Miroku simply sat on the bed, a knowing expression on his face.

"Of course, jealous doesn't exactly work the way you want it to."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so you're probably wondering why I put that Kikyou part in there but there are reasons... Well it's a little bit of foreshadowing if you can tell but also it's also to show just how much power they have over the school and the lengths she'll go to to get what she wants. I changed the summary too so tell me what you think!  
**Originally Posted: October 1, 2007 


End file.
